<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(sort of) love language by plumgoogie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108934">(sort of) love language</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumgoogie/pseuds/plumgoogie'>plumgoogie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dissociation, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor Jeon Jungkook, Gryffindor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Gryffindor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Hufflepuff Min Yoongi | Suga, If You Squint - Freeform, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook &amp; Kim Taehyung | V are Rivals, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Minor Injuries, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon | RM, Rich Jeon Jungkook, Slytherin Kim Taehyung | V, Slytherin Park Jimin (BTS), They fight a lot, but then they don't, like for one second, makeshift yule ball, occasional brawls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumgoogie/pseuds/plumgoogie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook's 'rivalry' throughout their Hogwarts years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Shin Yuna (ITZY), Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Emerald Serpent 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(sort of) love language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/slytherintaehyungfest">slytherintaehyungfest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>let's hope i did this prompt justice. fingers crossed.</p><p>  <strong>Prompt:</strong></p><p>Okay so i need an enemies to lovers/enemies to friends to lovers taekook fic where they're both the quiditch captains of their teams (Tae for slytherin and jeongguk for gryffindor(author can give him any house tho) and they're always playfully, sometimes not so playfully bantering after their matches, or even anytime they cross paths. Until one day when jeongguk, during a heated argument, says something to taehyung that genuinely hurts him and after that Tae just...leaves him alone. Which confuses koo and he misses Tae tho won't ever admit it. they make up eventually!<br/>dw: happy ending pls!, fluff, cute Tae, cute guk, if you want to add smut keep it low pls!<br/>dnw: mcd, cheating, sad/open ending.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook and Taehyung first met at the Great Hall, tightly packed with other eager first years, most of which were standing on the tips of their toes just to get a good view of the Sorting Ceremony. </p><p>The faint sound of water dripping from the newly-arrived first years’ robes could be heard if you pay attention and the earthy aroma of petrichor wafted all throughout. There’s a raging storm outside the Hogwarts castle and how the first years managed to make it through without the small boats sinking was truly a miracle itself.</p><p>Taehyung stood at the back, glumly fiddling with his fingers. He shifts his weight from one foot to another in anticipation, the soles of his shoes letting out a squelch from having rainwater accumulated inside. Taehyung forces himself to ignore the uncomfortable feeling, clenching his jaw every now and then as he attempts to calm himself down, shutting out the loud rumble of thunder and the soft pitter-patter of rain as it hits the stained glass windows of the Great Hall.</p><p>The boy in front of Taehyung was slightly taller than him by half an inch, lanky with his hair styled like that of a coconut. Taehyung would laugh if he was not so annoyed at this boy for restlessly jumping up and down. </p><p>Naturally, with a bunch of wet students huddled together and their robes dripping water endlessly onto the stone floor, a small puddle has formed. And since the boy in front of Taehyung ceaselessly keeps on jumping, it never fails to make a splash, wetting Taehyung shoes and the lower part of his robes even more than what was tolerable.</p><p>Finding his patience running thin, he pats a firm hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Can you stop jumping around?” And even if he didn’t mean it, his voice did come off a bit rude and condescending. Bossy, even.</p><p>The boy stops jumping and faces him. The first thing that comes into Taehyung’s mind is ‘doe eyes’.</p><p>Those doe eyes immediately turn into a glare. “You don’t have to be so rude about it.”</p><p>Taehyung was about to say something but it seemed the coconut, doe-eyed boy wasn’t finished, giving Taehyung a long once-over before his eyes zeroed back on Taehyung’s face. </p><p>“Mad I got your robes wet?” the boy asks and something about his tone made the corners of Taehyung’s lips twitch downward. “Yours seemed to be older than you are. Can’t even afford to buy new ones? Getting mad about your robes getting wet even if it already looks so worn out it would pass off as a rug!”</p><p>Taehyung’s face pales. </p><p>Indeed, Taehyung did not come from a wealthy background and the robes he is currently wearing were originally from the trash bin outside of Madam Malkin’s, disregarded. Taehyung did not find what was wrong with them and brought them home. He did not feel joyous for wearing the scraps of others but it was better than having to spend money.</p><p>The robes were indeed tattered, grayish instead of the standard black, and the edges fraying slightly. There’s even a patch sewn near the bottom edge. It was Taehyung’s biggest insecurity and the whole ride to Hogwarts he silently prayed no one would point that out.</p><p>And seeing this coconut-haired boy with infuriatingly large eyes and nose and abnormally large two front teeth point out that he is in fact <em> poor </em>in front of so many people, first years and older students alike, made Taehyung’s cheeks color in shame as his knuckles clenched into tight fists.</p><p>Seeing that this has in fact offended the other, the coconut-haired boy’s eyes widened just a tad bit in realization, seeming as if he was about to say something but decided against it. He gives Taehyung one long look before turning away to pay attention to the Sorting Ceremony, no longer jumping.</p><p>Taehyung could feel his nails digging into his palm and for a second he thought it might actually draw blood. He can hear the hushed whispers of students beside him, Taehyung undoubtedly the topic of their gossip. He can feel his eyes sting but he held his chin high, appearing closed off.</p><p>He’s used to this.</p><p>“Jeon Jungkook!”</p><p>Taehyung watches as the judgemental, coconut-haired boy in front of him make his way towards the stool where the Sorting would commence. His face was devoid of any anxiousness, looking quite smug as if he knew exactly which House he belonged.</p><p>The Sorting Hat barely touched the tip of his head when it immediately bellowed, “<em> GRYFFINDOR! </em>”</p><p>The Gryffindor table erupted into wild cheers as Jeon Jungkook hops off the stool to join them. Gryffindors did seem to be a bit barbaric, Taehyung thinks to himself.</p><p>He only has a vague knowledge about the four Hogwarts Houses. Taehyung grew up in the Muggle world and it was ever a surprise when he received his letter delivered by a tawny owl while he was out selling bottles so he could have enough money to buy himself something to eat.</p><p>He doesn’t have parents. They have long since abandoned him and the only way he was able to get through the day was to collect bottles to sell. The Headmaster was generous enough to provide his books and other school materials for him. However, there came an issue with his robes and he had to wait for another week to receive them. Which was why he had to endure wearing tattered old robes in the meantime.</p><p>When it was Taehyung’s turn to be Sorted, he almost slumped in relief when the Sorting Hat declared him, “<em> SLYTHERIN! </em>”</p><p>He leaves the stool to join his fellow Slytherins who had leaped off their seats to welcome him and shake his hand, each of them introducing themselves to him. Taehyung would be lying if he said he remembered every single one of them and seeing those happy faces greeting him made him realize he had finally found <em> home </em>. </p><p>He sat himself down beside another first year whose name he remembered is Park Jimin and talked with him as if they had been the best of friends for many years, completely forgetting about the incident with Jeon Jungkook.</p><p>Maybe Taehyung spoke too soon.</p><p>He felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned around, nostrils flaring upon catching a whiff of peaches, faint and brief beneath the strong scent of damp cloth. Jeon Jungkook stood behind him looking sheepish. “Um.”</p><p>Taehyung’s line of sight dims. “What do you want now?”</p><p>Jungkook fiddles with the hem of his sleeves, shifting his weight back and forth on his heels and toes. “I-I wanted to apologize,” he stutters. “About earlier. I’m really sorry. I didn’t think before I said that.”</p><p>The Slytherin gapes at him. He never expected someone like Jungkook would directly apologize after humiliating him like that. Nevertheless, Taehyung had always been bad at forgiving. Jungkook struck a weak spot and first impressions last.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Taehyung dismisses, voice clipped on the edges, clearly meaning the opposite of what he just said. It is absolutely <em> not </em>‘nothing’.</p><p>Jungkook looked taken aback, and then offended. “I’m being sincere right now. I really am sorry.”</p><p>He really did look and sound sincere, Taehyung observes. Nevertheless, it wouldn’t cover the fact that he had already been humiliated on his first day (or night) at Hogwarts and came to a conclusion that Jeon Jungkook is a condescending rich kid who would look down on people like Taehyung. He’s probably one of those pure-blood assholes who would discriminate against Muggle-born wizards. Most pure-bloods are like that, from what Taehyung knows at least.</p><p>Feeling petty about the entire thing, Taehyung turns his back on Jungkook. “Whatever. I don’t care. Leave me alone.”</p><p>He hears Jungkook scoff and harshly shoves on his shoulder, causing the drink on his hand to spill. “You can’t even accept an apology?”</p><p>Now Taehyung is pissed. His robes were already wet from the rain and now pumpkin juice has joined the party. He stands up and turns around to once again face Jeon Jungkook. </p><p>“It’s a little too late for that now, don’t you think?” Taehyung snaps. “And for the record, I don’t need your apology.”</p><p>He can see from his peripheral vision that some of the students had stopped eating to watch the two first years go at each other’s throats.</p><p>Jungkook’s nostrils flare at the statement. “You’re so full of yourself! Why did I even bother coming here?”</p><p>“Because you’re dumb for thinking that earning my forgiveness is that easy,” Taehyung retorts.</p><p>The Gryffindor glowers at him, using his height to his advantage to size Taehyung up, which is not really that much considering their height difference seemed to be only half an inch or so. Nevertheless, it irked Taehyung to the point he almost had to stand on his toes just so he could appear domineering.</p><p>“As if you’re worth apologizing for!”</p><p>Enraged, Taehyung swung a fist but was immediately stopped by Jimin followed by his fellow Slytherin Housemates. Jungkook, who looked surprised that Taehyung actually attempted to punch him, almost tackled the Slytherin to the floor if he weren’t stopped by the Ravenclaws beside the Slytherin table. Older Gryffindor students soon helped restrain Jungkook and Taehyung from strangling one another.</p><p>“That’s enough!”</p><p>Everyone turned towards the Headmaster who had been watching the scene with a serene expression. The professors did not look too happy to see two first years get physical at the first banquet of the school year. Their faces turned a shade darker when they realized they would be handling these two students for the next seven years and did not seem to look forward to it.</p><p>“Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung,” the Headmaster’s voice booms. “You will be both escorted by the prefects of your respective Houses into your common rooms. You will be eating there alone until the feast ends.”</p><p>Taehyung did not seem to care but Jungkook did look annoyed at this. He snarled at Taehyung’s direction before he was whisked away by a tall student in Gryffindor robes and a prefect badge on his chest. Likewise, Taehyung too was taken by an older student from Slytherin with the same prefect badge who led him down towards the dungeons and into the Slytherin common room.</p><p>The first year did not have enough time to take in the sights of the corridors and portraits and before he knew it, in front of him was a four-poster bed with green curtains and green bed sheets and pillows. In front of the bed was his stuff.</p><p>“Here’s your food,” the prefect tells him before handing Taehyung a silver tray filled with dishes from the Great Hall. “The banquet won’t end in another hour and a half so if you want to rest, you can go ahead and sleep. If you want to shower, it’s the third door on the right. I suggest you stop causing trouble from now on, Taehyung.”</p><p>Taehyung nods. </p><p>The prefect seemed satisfied with his response and smiled. “Classes start tomorrow. Wake up early so you won’t be late.” And with that, the prefect left.</p><p>The next morning before the first classes of the day even began, Taehyung found himself already seated at detention, and beside him was none other than Jeon Jungkook.</p><p>“A food fight,” he heard one of the professors whisper angrily from the hallway outside of the detention classroom. “Professor Lim tried to stop the two but ended up as if a <em> troll </em>threw up on him!”</p><p>“Looks like we’ve got a pair of troublemakers for the next seven years.”</p><p>“The Jeons are prominent so it is most likely they raised a spoiled son. However, that Kim Taehyung is a Muggle-born.”</p><p>“Is he raised in an aggressive household, I wonder?”</p><p>“Goodness! Better discipline them thoroughly right from the start! By the end of the year, they’d have burned down an entire tower!”</p><p>Taehyung and Jungkook burned down half of the Astronomy Tower two days after their first detention. It was a mishap. First years are forbidden to duel but this rule had obviously fallen upon the deaf ears of Taehyung and Jungkook. And as a result, a failed spell caused an explosion, and an explosion led to a fire. </p><p>Luckily, an unsuspecting seventh year Hufflepuff saw the commotion and immediately subdued the fire right on time before the professors came to assess the situation.</p><p>“You two again!”</p><p>The two first years were forced to trim the Quidditch pitch using only a pair of nail clippers as punishment. Without magic. Better that than expulsion. Taehyung had to ignore once again the sweet, but faint smell of peaches, which he concluded from past brawls, came from Jungkook’s shampoo. </p><p>“This is your fault,” Taehyung snarls at Jungkook, nimble fingers aching because of the rigid nail clipper and back sore from having to crouch down for so long.</p><p>Jungkook continued to clip on the grass, yet an aggravated expression was plastered on his face “<em> You </em>were the one who got the spell wrong!”</p><p>“You were the one who provoked me first!”</p><p>“You got your wand out!”</p><p>“You got your wand out, too!”</p><p>Taehyung can’t even recall what they were fighting about back at the Astronomy Tower. Just that Jungkook surely was the one who bared his fangs first.</p><p>“This wouldn’t happen if you only accepted my apology back at the banquet,” Jungkook tells him.</p><p>“You humiliated me in front of everyone. I hate being humiliated.”</p><p>“That’s why I apologized!”</p><p>Taehyung huffs, reconsiders for a moment before saying, “Fine. Apology accepted.”</p><p>“Can we stop fighting now?” Jungkook asks him and Taehyung’s attention is suddenly drawn towards the other’s doe eyes, bright and hopeful with a hint of mischievousness, as if there’s a part of him that did not actually want to stop the fight. As if a part of him actually loved the thrill of causing trouble. <em> Gryffindors </em>.</p><p>Nevertheless, Taehyung puts his hand out for a shake. “Deal.”</p><p>The next day, they both had their eyebrows dyed a neon yellow color due to an accident in brewing their potion. Why the two even partnered up for the activity in the first place was beyond those who were present to witness everything.</p><p>Taehyung shoved Jungkook out of frustration and Jungkook shoved back until the two of them toppled on the floor in a messy heap of black with a sliver of red and green. </p><p>Obviously, they wouldn’t stop fighting anytime soon. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Those who do not know of Slytherin Kim Taehyung and Gryffindor Jeon Jungkook’s intense rivalry with each other must have been living under a rock.</p><p>The first year was just child’s play. Nothing but harmless insults that eleven-year-olds would think are the most offensive words ever uttered in history paired with a couple of punches and kicks here and there. By their second year, Jeon Jungkook came back with a few dozen words added to his vocabulary.</p><p>“You <em> fucking </em>—!”</p><p>Taehyung, having heard the curse word escape from Jungkook’s lips, was taken aback. He’s not a stranger to curse words. He’s heard a whole lot of them but he has never been fond of using such a crass way to show aggravation.</p><p>Jungkook, despite growing in a prominent and proper household, swore like a sailor.</p><p>Their second year went by just like the first with endless bickering at the Great Hall during every single meal regardless of how far apart their House tables were, getting in trouble during class, being notoriously competitive in earning House Points, and stuff like that.</p><p>Jungkook excelled in Transfiguration while Taehyung was a Potions prodigy. It only took a short while during their first year for the professors to acknowledge that. Apart from their reckless troublemaking and temper, the two were actually serious with their studies and did great when it comes to academic achievement. </p><p>Nevertheless, no matter how much they rake in House Points, they still end up losing them anyway with how much they cause trouble. Their fellow Housemates no longer cared about these House Points, completely disregarding the unspoken long-term rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor and how much it meant for the two Houses to win the House Cup by the end of the year. </p><p>As long as the day passes by without a tower burning, a food fight at the Great Hall, or a crowded hallway filled with onlookers to watch the two students strangle each other, then it’s all good. But then again, these days are sporadic, and if you don’t encounter such scenarios, the castle corridors would still be incessantly filled with constant yelling in between classes, each voice louder than the other and each insult more vulgar than the last that it has almost become an ‘insult creativity’ competition.</p><p>“Can’t you guys just give it a rest?” Jimin would say exasperatedly, probably for the fifth time that day. </p><p>“No,” Taehyung replies curtly before he halts in his steps, nose catching the familiar scent of peaches. He turns around. “<em> Why </em>are you following me?”</p><p>Jungkook, who was with Jung Hoseok at that moment, snarked back, “I’m not following your ugly ass. This is the only way leading to Charms. And here I thought you knew Hogwarts by heart.”</p><p>Such a simple remark made Taehyung’s blood boil. He glowers at Jungkook, stepping closer to harshly grab the other’s scarlet red collar, wrinkling the fabric in the process. “You <em> pompous </em>—“</p><p>Seeing as the two were about to engage in another fight (the previous one had only been ten minutes ago), Jimin and Hoseok automatically ripped the two apart. There were already a few bystanders around them, interested to see why the two second years are about to tussle once again.</p><p>“Don’t you have class?” Jimin booms, scaring the others so they would all scurry past and mind their own business. “Jobless,” he says under his breath.</p><p>Taehyung and Jungkook were both still eyeing each other disdainfully. If Hoseok and Jimin were to let go of both their robes right now, there is no guarantee the other two would not immediately attempt to strangle, or maybe hex, each other to death.</p><p>“Let it go,” Hoseok whispers to Jungkook. “We’re going to be late for Charms.”</p><p>Jungkook’s jaw unclenches but his eyes remained to glare daggers at Taehyung. “Trophy room.” And with that, he huffs past Taehyung whose nostrils were once again attacked by the familiar sweet scent of peaches. Hoseok eyes Taehyung weirdly before going ahead to catch up with his friend.</p><p>“What was that all about?” Jimin asks, watching the two Gryffindors walk away. </p><p>“He wants to duel,” Taehyung answers simply whilst rubbing the tip of his nose to block out the scent, waiting until Hoseok and Jungkook are a good distance away before he starts walking towards the direction of the Charms classroom.</p><p>Jimin was aghast. “Another duel! Again! What if you get caught?”</p><p>“So what? The last thing I want is for Jeon to call me a coward.”</p><p>Jimin says no more about the matter.</p><p>And that’s how most of Taehyung and Jungkook’s nights went by, dueling each other black and blue until they both had to drag each other to the Infirmary so they would not go to class the next morning with bruises, cut lips, and a swollen face. Their chosen place could be the Trophy Room, the Quidditch field if they’re lucky, or just a random deserted hallway.</p><p>To say that they both mysteriously aced their Defense Against the Dark Arts class was no question.</p><p>“I always duel a hideous beast in my imagination,” Taehyung would reason out to a crowd of fascinated second years.</p><p>Jungkook, who absolutely knew the only one Taehyung has been dueling for the entire year was him, was angered for having been implied as a ‘hideous beast’.</p><p>“What the fuck did you just say?” Jungkook demands.</p><p>“I dueled a hideous beast. Got a problem with that?” Taehyung retorts.</p><p>And Jungkook is not that dumb to let everyone know that he and Taehyung have been arranging secret duels here and there throughout the entire castle lest they be expelled. So he keeps his mouth shut and sends his fist flying straight towards Taehyung’s jaw instead.</p><p>50 points were taken away from both of their Houses after that. Ravenclaw had won the House Cup.</p><p>Their third year, however, was made interesting when Taehyung and Jungkook both became Beaters in their respective House Teams and it got the entirety of Hogwarts anticipating the year’s Quidditch season just to see how these two rivals would wreak havoc on the field.</p><p>By this time, Taehyung and Jungkook no longer looked like the two scrawny kids who constantly fought. Jungkook got rid of his coconut hairstyle and grew some muscle. Taehyung, on the other hand, became taller than Jungkook by just a few centimeters, to Jungkook’s irritation. Both of their robes are now filled out and to say that their punches are starting to become quite painful would be closest to the truth.</p><p>But of course, they would never say that lest they be called a weak-ass bitch.</p><p>No one pays much attention to their fights anymore, except for unsuspecting first years who were baffled by seeing two students of different Houses hurl apple pies at one another at the start of the year feast. Not to mention, the creatively thought out set of expansive curses slipping past Jungkook’s lips had made the entire Great Hall cover their ears.</p><p>“It’s Jeon and Kim again.”</p><p>“Another year, another wreck.”</p><p>“You would think they’d be over about this by now.”</p><p>And just like their previous years, Taehyung and Jungkook were once again sent to their dormitories earlier than the other students, no longer caring about what their professors or schoolmates have to say about them. As long as the castle remains intact by the end of the year, then there would not be any serious problems. But of course, that is in Taehyung and Jungkook’s point of view alone. </p><p>Another thing is, part of being a third year is the privilege to spend weekends in Hogsmeade, a small all-wizarding village near Hogwarts where students can enjoy the variety of shops present in said place. The Hogwarts professors, knowing how destructive two particular students become when immersed in a fight, cannot help but be perturbed with future casualties they could be facing. Apparently, sending these two particular students to Hogsmeade would mean widening their so-called ‘battlefield’.</p><p>Not unless they get a chaperone. However, no professor would be willing enough to babysit <em> Jeon Jungkook </em> and <em> Kim Taehyung. </em> </p><p>So seeing the Head Professor of Slytherin House let out a dramatic sigh of relief upon knowing that Taehyung apparently had not been able to get his Hogsmeade form signed by a parent or a guardian, it was an understandable reaction since it would mean that only Jeon Jungkook is permitted to leave Hogwarts grounds while the other stays.</p><p>The steel without its flint wouldn’t catch fire. Jungkook without Taehyung would not cause a mess. And so the professors allowed themselves to slump in relief, restless nights no longer.</p><p>The first weekend of their third year, Jungkook finds Taehyung seated at a nearly-empty Great Hall reading a thick book with a plate of half-eaten sticky toffee pudding beside him. The rest of the students have already left for Hogsmeade and the only remaining ones at the Great Hall were first and second years.</p><p>Taehyung notices Jungkook approaching him, the faint smell of peaches greeting his nostrils. Still, he did not bother to look up from his book. If Jeon wanted a fight this early in the morning then so be it.</p><p>“You didn’t get your form signed,” was what Jungkook said the moment he stood himself in front of Taehyung across the table with his arms akimbo and an eyebrow cocked upwards as if demanding an explanation.</p><p>Eyes never leaving the page of his book, Taehyung responds simply, “I don't exactly have anyone who would sign it for me.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘why’?” Taehyung finally looks up from his book to scowl at Jungkook, barely batting an eye as to why the Gryffindor was wearing two sets of coats. Half the school knows of his situation. Poor, orphaned Kim Taehyung who collects trash for a living and all that self-pitying bullshit. Taehyung knows better than to waste his time paying attention to pointless gossip.</p><p>Jungkook did not look taunting, rather he seemed pensive, as if thinking of his next words very thoroughly. As he should, lest he go to Hogsmeade sporting a black eye courtesy of Kim Taehyung.</p><p>“I just thought—” The Gryffindor’s voice cracked as he spoke, making Taehyung’s eyebrows immediately shoot upward. “I just thought they would be more considerate.”</p><p>Taehyung stares at him, incredulity shining in his pupils. “Didn’t expect you would actually care,” he says simply, once again focused on his book, flipping the pages deftly with long fingers.</p><p>Jungkook flushes at this. “I don’t <em> care </em>,” he spats.</p><p>The Slytherin only hums dismissively. This only seemed to rile Jungkook up. </p><p>“I really don’t!”</p><p>Taehyung rolls his eyes. “Well, if you really don’t then move along, then. You’re interrupting my reading time.”</p><p>Jungkook then leaves from Taehyung’s line of sight which relaxes the latter for a bit before tensing up once again when he feels a presence behind him instead, the familiar scent of peaches a bit more prominent this time. He doesn’t bother turning around to know who it is.</p><p>“Get up,” the voice demanded, shoving Taehyung’s shoulder roughly. “Leave your loser book and get up.”</p><p>Taehyung huffs and shoves Jungkook, smirking when the Gryffindor stumbles backward. “Didn’t I tell you to leave me alone?”</p><p>Jungkook regains his balance. “Shut the fuck up and follow me,” he snaps, eyes blazing.</p><p>The Slytherin slams his book shut on the table, hands curling into fists as he comes to the conclusion that Jungkook chose violence this early in the morning for deliberately trying to aggravate Taehyung during his ‘reading time’. He stands up from his seat to use his height as an advantage. “And why should I—”</p><p>“<em> Levicorpus! </em>”</p><p>Taehyung barely had a second to process the jinx shot towards him and before he knew it, his ankle was already hoisted up in the air and the entire Great Hall became upside down.</p><p>His eyes bulged, veins popping on his forehead as he took in the infuriating sight of a smug Jeon Jungkook who stood calmly with both his feet on the stone floor, pocketing his wand back into his robes. “<em> JEON JUNGKOOK! </em>” </p><p>Jungkook merely snorted at the sight of his rival floating upside down. The onlookers knew better than to go in between them so they merely whispered and pointed, shaking their heads as if it was a common sight. In a way, it <em> is </em>something you see almost every day. Jungkook and Taehyung jinxing each other from slight irritation is common knowledge to everyone, even professors. So common they don’t even bother apprehending the two students anymore unless there are serious injuries involved.</p><p>“Put me <em> down </em> ,” Taehyung snarls, limbs thrashing around. He needs his <em> wand </em>— </p><p>“Looking for this?”</p><p>The Gryffindor holds up a dreadingly familiar stick in front of Taehyung. Pinewood, eleven and a half inches. Taehyung pales and lunges for his wand. </p><p>“<em> GIVE IT BACK! </em>”</p><p>Jungkook pulls it away just in time and secures it within his robes as well. “No. Now come with me.”</p><p>Taehyung could do nothing but grit his teeth, his floating body maintaining an adequate distance from Jungkook who was walking through empty hallways, muttering to himself words the Slytherin could not hear. The distance was just enough that Taehyung would not be able to reach for the Gryffindor’s neck and strangle him.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Taehyung demands. “Put me down or else—!” </p><p>Jungkook clamps a warm hand on Taehyung’s lips to silence him, to the latter’s horror. The Gryffindor glares at him. “You’re so fucking loud.” He scans a look around the empty hallway before his eyes finally rest at a certain humpbacked, one-eyed witch statue.</p><p>He puts a finger on his lips, gesturing Taehyung to keep quiet before putting his palm away and tip-toes towards the menacing-looking statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor, Taehyung gliding soundlessly behind him. He fumes as he watches Jungkook fumble the statue’s surface as if looking for something. </p><p>“Aha!” Jungkook exclaims before pulling out his wand from his robes. “<em> Dissendium. </em>”</p><p>Taehyung’s eyes widened as he watched the humpback of the statue slowly shift into a narrow entrance, a pathway leading downward into an underground tunnel. It was a secret entrance. To where, Taehyung has no clue. </p><p>He turns to Jungkook. “What are you planning, Jeon?” he asks scathingly. Jungkook is not the type to play dirty. He may be spiteful enough to spit on your drink but never to poison it. Still, Taehyung dreads as to why Jungkook would lead him to an underground tunnel to who knows where.</p><p>Jungkook says nothing and proceeds to point his wand at Taehyung’s direction. The invisible bind that keeps him afloat in midair suddenly vanishes and he falls onto the stone floor with a loud thud. Jungkook has dispelled the jinx.</p><p>Taehyung stands up almost immediately, smoothing out his robes before turning to Jungkook. “My wand?”</p><p>The Gryffindor ignores him and walks into the dark, narrow tunnel. “You’ll get it later,” he calls back. “Quickly follow me before the entrance closes.”</p><p>The other only scowls at his retreating figure. Taehyung was left with no other choice but to follow. Jungkook is in possession of his wand after all. And so begrudgingly, he too entered the narrow entrance made by the humpbacked, one-eyed witch statue and was enveloped in complete darkness and eerie silence.</p><p>Jungkook mutters, “<em> Lumos! </em>” The tip of his wand emits a glow, enough for the both of them to see what is beyond. As expected, it’s a long and narrow passage that stretches as far as the eye could see.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Jungkook tells Taehyung who was behind him before walking onwards.</p><p>The Slytherin grits his teeth. He hates being bossed around, by Jeon Jungkook no less. With a huff, he maintains a respectable distance between them, just enough so he could still see the faint glow the Gryffindor’s wand emits.</p><p>Walking behind Jungkook, Taehyung could smell the faint scent of peaches. It was pleasant however, it still came from his archnemesis and so Taehyung berates himself for enjoying such a stupid little detail. Jeon Jungkook smells like peaches and it infuriates Taehyung how such a sweet particularity could be related to someone as abhorrent as Jeon Jungkook.</p><p>They have been walking for who knows how long, the only sounds to be heard are their footsteps on the uneven stone floor and the huff of their breaths. Taehyung could see the falter in Jungkook’s movements, as if growing tired from their long walk. He smirks.</p><p>“Tired already, rich boy?” he taunts, moving closer behind Jungkook.</p><p>The other doesn’t spare him a glance, instead, he quickens his pace as if desperate to keep Taehyung as far away as possible behind him. But Taehyung was light on his feet, not at all exhausted. All his life, he has roamed places by foot, collecting scraps day and night to sell. A simple walk like this is nothing to him. </p><p>“You still haven’t told me where we’re going,” he tells Jungkook, leaning in closer as if to whisper those words directly on Jungkook’s ear, warm breath enough to instill goosebumps on the other.</p><p>Jungkook would rather die than admit how his body had reacted. The narrow passageway was chilly and the sudden warmth had made the hair on his skin stand.</p><p>“Get the fuck away from me,” Jungkook snarls, shoving Taehyung backward. </p><p>Taehyung stumbles back but quickly regains his balance. Jungkook sees the scowl on Taehyung’s face when he points his wand towards the other’s direction, illuminating his sharp features handsomely.</p><p>“You wanna go?” Taehyung demands, hands already balled into fists ready to fight.</p><p>The narrow passageway isn’t exactly an ideal place to tussle and so Jungkook decides to choose peace for the time being and turns around, resuming his walk with his wand serving as his source of light.</p><p>Baffled at the other declining an opportunity to squabble, Taehyung remains unmoving for a brief moment as he stares at the Gryffindor’s retreating figure, the shadow Jungkook casts behind him growing longer and longer as he proceeds further towards the other end of the passage, no longer caring if Taehyung was following behind or not.</p><p>Taehyung follows shortly after.</p><p>It seemed like an hour or so had passed before they had reached the end. Jungkook raised his wand towards the stone ceiling, but it was no longer made of stone. Instead, there was a trapdoor. </p><p>“<em> Alohomora </em> ,” Jungkook mutters, and afterward, a small <em> click </em> was heard from the trapdoor, indicating it was no longer locked.</p><p>Jungkook pockets his wand in his robes before turning to Taehyung who has been watching the entire scene meticulously. The Gryffindor bends forward and positions both of his hands as if someone were to step on them.</p><p>“After you,” he tells Taehyung.</p><p>The Slytherin scoffs. “I don’t even <em> know </em>what’s up there, you twat.”</p><p>Jungkook huffs. “It’s Honeydukes,” he replies with a resigned tone. “Just step on my fucking hands and push open the trapdoor.”</p><p>Taehyung’s frown deepens as he feels a throbbing on his forehead, the telltale signs of an incoming headache. <em> Honeydukes? Wasn’t that located at Hogsmeade?  </em></p><p>The Gryffindor looks at him expectantly, expressions lit up by the faint streaks of light coming from the small cracks on the wooden trapdoor. </p><p>“Well?” he beckons Taehyung, nodding on his outstretched hands. “Hurry up! We don’t have all day.”</p><p>Taehyung bites the inside of his cheeks, contemplating why would Jeon Jungkook bother to bring him to Hogsmeade when he is not supposed to be there in the first place. Is Jungkook <em> helping </em>him?</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Taehyung grips Jungkook’s left shoulder firmly as he hoists himself up, stepping on the Gryffindor’s outstretched hands. Jungkook was strong enough to support Taehyung’s weight, breathing stable and his hold steady. Taehyung lets out a grunt as he pushes the trapdoor upwards and a breeze of cool air blows on his face. He grabs on the edge of the floor above him and pulls himself up until he’s sitting in what seemed to be a small, cramped room beneath Honeydukes.</p><p>Jungkook follows behind him, also letting out a soft grunt as he lifts himself up. Taehyung helps him absentmindedly, gripping the other’s waist to steady the Gryffindor beside him.</p><p>“Thanks,” Jungkook grumbles before closing the trapdoor shut. </p><p>They both inspected their surroundings. The room was filled with boxes of different sizes, all labeled with the names of sweets and other products. It must be the storage room of Honeydukes. They immediately went towards the stairs on the corner leading to the store proper. Quietly, they crept up on the wooden platforms just in case they alert the store owner.</p><p>Thankfully, the store was packed and busy enough so no one had noticed two thirteen-year-olds sneak past from the store’s cellar and blend in into the crowd. </p><p>Taehyung inhaled deeply, basking in the sweet aroma of candies, cakes, and other pastries he could not put a name on. Jungkook was beside him, shedding his first layer of clothing before shoving it to the Slytherin who gave him a questioning look, holding the rather expensive looking coat in his hands. Jungkook still has another coat on, wine red in color with a swirl of gold patterns. Taehyung remembers the insignificant detail that Jungkook was wearing two coats the entire time.</p><p>“What’s this?” Taehyung asks, holding up the spare coat in his hands.</p><p>“It’s a coat.”</p><p>The Slytherin rolls his eyes. “I know what this is. What am I supposed to do with it?”</p><p>“Wear it,” Jungkook replies simply, inspecting a tray of cauldron cakes on display beside him.</p><p>“I’m not cold.”</p><p>Jungkook gives him a look as if he’s the dumbest person alive. “The collar is long enough to conceal your face. You’re not supposed to be out here, remember?”</p><p>Annoyed at the other’s tone, Taehyung roughly shoves the coat back to its owner who only scowls at the action.</p><p>“I never asked you to bring me here,” Taehyung states scathingly, keeping his voice low so only Jungkook would hear.</p><p>Jungkook shoves his coat back at Taehyung, eyes narrowed into slits every second Taehyung manages to successfully piss him off. “You’re fucking welcome,” he bites back before reaching into his own coat to pull out Taehyung’s wand and shoves it harshly on its owner’s chest. “And here’s your wand.”</p><p>Taehyung watches speechless as Jungkook leaves him alone on the corner of the bustling store, grabbing boxes of sweets along the way. The Slytherin looks down at the coat Jungkook gave him and wordlessly wears it, inhaling deeply the pleasant scent of an infuriating fruit Taehyung has become painfully familiar with and setting the collar high enough so half of his face was covered. He then secures his wand into one of the inner pockets of the coat and searches once again for the insufferable Gryffindor within the store.</p><p>He finds him a few minutes later at the Honeydukes counter paying for a variety of sweets with his galleons. The old man joyfully placed the sweets in parcels before giving them to Jungkook. The Slytherin only watched from behind him ruefully, patting down his pockets just in case he has some spare knuts or sickles. There was none.</p><p>Jungkook turns around, arms full of parcels to find Taehyung wearing his coat standing behind him. He does not meet Jungkook’s eyes when the latter approaches him.</p><p>“Here,” Jungkook says, giving one parcel to Taehyung. “It’s yours.”</p><p>Taehyung looks down at the package before taking it from Jungkook’s hand. He feels it up. There had to be at least two boxes of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavored Beans, three Chocolate Frogs, a Sugar Quill, and some Cauldron Cakes. He looks up to meet Jungkook’s indifferent gaze.</p><p>“Thanks,” Taehyung says, fighting hard to swallow down the begrudging tone in his voice. This is the first time someone had actually given him something and so he cannot help but soften a bit at the small gesture, regardless if it’s from his rival.</p><p>Jungkook only shrugs before nodding towards the exit. “Let’s go.”</p><p>Taehyung and Jungkook walked around the village for quite some time, keeping a low profile. There was a mutual understanding between the two to tone down the conversations for a bit since it would always contain bickering which would gradually lead to fighting and their cover would be blown sooner than they can disarm each other.</p><p>They found a large tree stump by the edge of the forest, big enough for two thirteen-year-olds to sit on with just the right amount of space to keep some distance. Wordlessly, they sat on it, both of them heaving relieved sighs as they were finally able to rest their tired legs.</p><p>Jungkook opens his parcel of sweets and takes out his own Bertie Bott’s, popping an orange-colored bean in his mouth before letting out a pleased hum. Taehyung does the same, looking down at the variety of colored beans inside his box. He picks an unsuspecting colorless one and puts it cautiously in his mouth.</p><p>It’s lychee. The flavor is pleasant on the tongue and so he sucks it out to keep it longer rather than chewing. Jungkook fishes another colored bean from inside his own box, blue-colored this time. He pops it in his mouth before letting out a gag and spitting the half-eaten bean on the ground.</p><p>Taehyung snorts. “What flavor is it?”</p><p>“Soap,” Jungkook replied, scowling. </p><p>Taehyung lets out a hum, fishing out a pink colored bean from inside his box before shoving it in Jungkook’s mouth, to the latter’s immense horror. The Slytherin watched as Jungkook’s expression morphed from that of outrage to relief, a sign that it must be a good flavor.</p><p>“Well?” Taehyung asks expectantly, watching Jungkook chew on the bean. </p><p>Jungkook swallows. “It’s cotton candy.”</p><p>Taehyung nods, happy that he at least chose a decent flavor: a payment to the Gryffindor for buying him sweets. He was not able to think more into it when a warm hand ghosts over his lips and a bean was pushed into his mouth. He turns to Jungkook whose eyes were wide as saucers before quickly withdrawing his hand and putting it aside.</p><p>Jungkook schools his expression. “Well?”</p><p>The Slytherin glowers at him before focusing on the flavored bean in his mouth. He denies the feeling of warmth in his stomach when he registers what flavor Jungkook had given him. He denies the way his cheeks suddenly felt hot even if the wind was chilly that day. He denies the feeling of familiarity, the mixed emotions he felt as Jungkook looks at him as if he <em> knows </em>exactly what bean flavor he had pushed inside Taehyung’s mouth.</p><p>It’s peaches. And for the three years Taehyung has known Jungkook, he had always associated him with the fruit. During their fist fights where there would be barely any space left between them and his nostrils would be greeted with the sweet smell of peaches. When he walks around the city in search of scraps and he comes across a fruit stand selling peaches, he would remember a certain doe-eyed Gryffindor. During school feasts when peach pies are served, he would always find his sight drifting absentmindedly towards the other end of the hall where a certain Gryffindor would be seated. </p><p>Jungkook shifts in his seat, halting Taehyung’s train of thoughts. It took the Slytherin a moment to realize he had indeed spaced out. Jungkook continued to munch on his beans, hands hovering over his box for a solid minute before choosing a piece and slowly popping it in his mouth.</p><p>“I hate peaches,” Taehyung states with finality, tongue heavy from the lie.</p><p>Jungkook stills in his seat. Maybe for a second, or a full minute. Eventually, he gives Taehyung a response. A small hum and a slight nod. </p><p>Taehyung feels bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Gryffindor’s new beaters are a force to be reckoned with,” the Slytherin Quidditch captain tells his team. They were currently huddled in the Quidditch pitch locker rooms for the pre-match pep talk. “Regardless if they’re third years, I’ve seen them fly during the tryouts.”</p><p>Taehyung listens hard, ignoring the strong stench of leather, dirt, and sweat emanating from the cramped space as he clutches his Beater’s bat, heavy and thick, the rough surface mushed tight against the gloved palm of his hand. Jimin stands beside him, an identical Beater’s bat in his grip. </p><p>It was the first weekend of November, a bit too chilly for Taehyung’s liking. The first Quidditch match of the year would be Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Both teams had spent the previous weeks training for the upcoming match. The tension between the two Houses only grew, even without the help of Taehyung and Jungkook. </p><p>For the past four years, Gryffindor had always won the Quidditch cup with Slytherin running second with just two to three points left that could’ve given them the first place position. The lineup for Gryffindor’s team barely changed during those years except for this year after three members had left Hogwarts. </p><p>Jeon Jungkook and Jung Hoseok replaced the Beaters position and a certain Kim Seokjin from fourth year became the team’s designated Keeper. It sure does change a lot of things and the Slytherins hope it would be for the worst.</p><p>“Jeon Jungkook’s aim of the Bludger is scarily accurate and strong. Jung Hoseok, on the other hand—” the captain pauses, massages his temples for a bit before looking at the team with a somber expression. “I’d watch my head if I were you.”</p><p>As the captain rambles on about Kim Seokjin’s unparalleled skill and insane amount of tricks as a Keeper, Jimin side eyes Taehyung at the mention of Jungkook. Somehow, to Taehyung’s chagrin, he had caught on to the awkward atmosphere between his best friend and his best friend’s . . . er, <em> adversary </em>.</p><p>Recently, there had only been a total of two duels in a <em> month </em> when normally there’d be three each week. The bickering in the classrooms, hallways, and even the Great Hall have been dramatically toned down, to the pleasant surprise of the teachers. Jimin was bound to notice that something had gone down between the two, hence the strange behavior. The other students were more subtle in noticing the change, opting to cherish the period of peace while it lasted.</p><p>Taehyung would blame it all on Jungkook’s sensitive ass. After their trip to Hogsmeade, the Gryffindor had been quite . . . distant towards him. Usually, he would be the one who approaches Taehyung first and Taehyung would retaliate and seek out revenge. That’s how their cycle usually goes. </p><p>After their Hogsmeade trip, Jungkook had left Taehyung alone at the foot of the one-eyed witch statue, which served as their passage to the village, baffling the Slytherin in the process. Taehyung asked what was wrong with him and why he was acting like a kicked puppy to which Jungkook only responded with a blatant “shut the fuck up” that was so like Jungkook and proceeded to avoid him like the plague afterwards, which is so <em> unlike </em>Jungkook. </p><p>Others think the two rivals have finally come to a truce after three long years. Taehyung regrets going to Hogsmeade with Jungkook.</p><p>“You okay?” Jimin quietly asks beside him. “You look constipated.”</p><p>Taehyung ignores him, his mind set on winning the match, shaking off any thoughts about Hogsmeade, peach-flavored beans, and a certain mopey Gryffindor. His heart beats faster at the mere thought of that <em> person </em>and he berates himself to focus on winning the upcoming match instead.</p><p>“Alright, it’s almost time,” the captain tells them. “Ready yourselves.”</p><p>The Slytherin Quidditch team walks out into the pitch, the sound from the stands deafening. Banners of red and green were being waved, trumpets were blown as they saw the two opposing teams face off in the middle of the pitch and they could barely hear the commentator amidst the booming noises.</p><p>The captains were the only ones left near the ground whilst the rest of the team had already dispersed around the pitch on their brooms, keeping in mind the various game plans they all ran through during their practice sessions.</p><p>Taehyung sees Jungkook fly towards him. The Quaffle, Bludgers, and the Snitch were still in the crate which meant that the match hadn't started yet.</p><p>“Wanna make a bet?” Jungkook yells once he’s within earshot, gliding beside Taehyung on his Firebolt, one hand on the shiny broom’s handle whilst the other holds his Beater’s bat. </p><p>The Slytherin attempts to school his expression from the initial shock of Jungkook <em> flying </em>towards him just to ask if he wants to bet on the match, considering how the Gryffindor had been so insistent on minimizing any form of contact with him whatsoever during the past couple weeks. He tries hard not to stare at the expensive broom and meets the Gryffindor’s eyes instead, blazing with adrenaline, his hair gently flowing against the wind. </p><p>If Taehyung would lean in closer, he might catch a whiff of the Gryffindor’s peach-scented shampoo. “Stakes?”</p><p>“You decide.”</p><p>The Bludgers were released.</p><p>“Loser pays fifty Galleons and would have to kowtow ten times,” Taehyung says, voice raised above the roaring screams of the spectators and the erratic beating of his heart against his chest, blood ringing in his ears.</p><p>Jungkook smirks. “You’re on,” he says before flying away.</p><p>The Snitch was released. The Quaffle was thrown high up into the air. Slytherin’s captain gets it first and automatically throws it towards a nearby Slytherin Chaser.</p><p>The game begins.</p><p> </p><p>The score was 420–250 in favor of Slytherin.</p><p>If people see Jungkook prostrate himself in front of Taehyung in the middle of the Quidditch pitch right after the match has ended, kowtowing several times, they didn’t say anything, opting to just quietly walk by with a shake of their heads and a murmur of “congratulations” to Taehyung.</p><p>“How many more?” Jungkook asks from below, cheeks still flushed with a light sheen of sweat on his forehead from the game. The Gryffindor’s Beater’s bat, who experienced the misfortune of being blasted into two pieces by Jungkook himself out of frustration, lay forgotten on the grass alongside his Firebolt and the Slytherin finds himself having a hard time containing his amusement upon seeing how much of a sore loser his rival was.</p><p>Taehyung blinks at him. “You weren’t counting?” </p><p>This was not the answer Jungkook expected, obviously indicated by the sour expression slowly creeping up on his face. “<em> You </em>were the one who asked me to kowtow ten times! Why weren’t you counting?”</p><p>“I’m not the one kowtowing!” Taehyung retorts, biting back a laugh at the Gryffindor’s (stupid) mistake.</p><p>Jungkook looked like he was seconds away from punching the smirk off of Taehyung’s face but to the Slytherin’s surprise, he instead once again lowered his upper body onto the damp grass of the Quidditch pitch.</p><p>“One!” </p><p>Jungkook does the action nine more times, speedily, the numbers being yelled echoing throughout the vast space. After Jungkook does the tenth kowtow, he immediately picks up his Firebolt and brushes past Taehyung whose nostrils flare at the smell of a certain fruit.</p><p>It took the Slytherin almost five seconds to register that Jungkook had already walked away from him, a limp in his step from the Bludger Jimin swung his way during the match. They were the only ones left at the pitch now.</p><p><em> This is his chance </em>. </p><p>Taehyung needs to sort out whatever is going on between him and Jungkook. He wouldn’t admit it but seeing the Gryffindor dead set on avoiding him for the past weeks since their Hogsmeade trip made him uncomfortable.</p><p>Clutching his Beater’s bat, Taehyung yells, “Jeon!”</p><p>Jungkook halts in his step but he doesn’t face Taehyung. “What now?”</p><p>There was a pause. Taehyung didn’t exactly think this through. When it comes to Jungkook, he just stops thinking and maybe that’s something he shouldn’t keep up for far too long.</p><p>“We’re good, right?” he asks the Gryffindor whose broad back still faced him. </p><p>Jungkook nods after a beat. “Of course.”</p><p>The next morning during breakfast, a huge parcel suspiciously in the shape of a broomstick drops itself in front of Taehyung, spilling his cereal in the process. He looks up and sees Jungkook’s owl gliding past above him before landing safely onto the shoulder of its owner.</p><p>Taehyung meets the Gryffindor’s gaze. He doesn’t know what to say or feel. Maybe he should be thankful since his alleged rival just bought him a fucking <em> Firebolt </em>.</p><p>
  <em> so it would be a fair match next time. you were riding a comet 260 no wonder i took it easy on you — J. </em>
</p><p>And Taehyung knows that they’re okay, hence the resumption of their ‘usual activities.’ Sparks of red, yellow, and blue emitted by the wands of two certain students are a frequent sight in the castle hallways in between classes, food fights are something to watch out for every morning, and the gradual decrease of House Points from Houses Gryffindor and Slytherin is back, to the dismay of those involved and the delight of those who benefit. The professors have long since gotten used to these scenarios that they no longer have the energy in them to call out a particular pair of third year troublemakers.</p><p>“I only asked for fifty Galleons. Why’d you buy me a Firebolt?”</p><p>“Don’t question my decisions and shut up.”</p><p>Yes, Taehyung thinks they’re back to normal now.</p><p>And when the year ends, Taehyung leaves the Hogwarts Express minutes after it arrives at King’s Cross Station, he turns to Jungkook. “Hey.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“W-Write to me, yeah?” Taehyung’s voice was so small, hoping Jungkook hadn’t heard it over the loud chatter around the station, as if a small part of him had regretted saying it in the first place. Maybe he still hadn’t come down from the high that the Gryffindor had bought him his dream broomstick (which was months ago, by the way).</p><p>The disbelief across Jungkook’s face was to be expected. “You want <em> me </em> to write to <em> you </em>?” They’re not friends.</p><p>“Yeah,” Taehyung replies, feigning nonchalance because he sees the Gryffindor’s expression, <em> knows </em>that the Gryffindor is actually considering doing it. “Only if you want to.”</p><p>Jungkook snorts and says nothing as he walks past Taehyung in search of his parents.</p><p>The Slytherin’s stomach sinks just a bit at the Gryffindor’s obvious decline for communication during the summer. Not like he cares, anyway. </p><p>Halfway through their summer break, it was ever a surprise when a huge, black-feathered owl landed gracefully on Taehyung’s cart while he was out collecting scraps to sell, a small envelope tied neatly on its claws. Jungkook’s owl stared at him with it’s huge, yellow eyes judgingly.</p><p>The letter, it turns out, is a drawing of a zombified version of Taehyung’s face. </p><p>
  <em> just in case you haven’t looked in the mirror for quite some time — J. </em>
</p><p>Snickering, Taehyung grabs a discarded quill and ink bottle in his cart and writes down his reply. </p><p>
  <em> even a ghoul can draw better — T.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>---</em>
</p><p> </p><p>By fourth year, the rumors that Jeon Jungkook is allegedly dating a certain third year Gryffindor named Shin Yuna had spread around the Hogwarts castle like wildfire. To say that the majority of the females in the student population was, in a way, disillusioned when Jungkook himself had confirmed said rumors could be considered the understatement of the century.</p><p>Jungkook is indeed to be seen as one of the most handsome and promising students in Hogwarts as of late and many females have had their eye on him ever since he buffed out and got rid of his coconut haircut. Taehyung is no stranger to this fact since he too is a subject of such attractions but his impoverished background had kept most of his admirers at bay, all of whom prefer to just express such admirations discreetly, or not at all hence they be judged.</p><p>Now every year, students from fourth year and up are invited to attend the Masquerade Ball that is annually held at Hogwarts. It’s a Christmas celebration of sorts, pretty much like the Yule Ball that the current headmaster has taken a liking to that he went so far as to hosting a ball almost similar to it without the excuse of a Triwizard Tournament.</p><p>And when there is a ball to be held, the topic of getting dates to said ball is expected to circulate around the castle until the event is done.</p><p>“Everyone is talking about whether or not Shin Yuna can attend this year’s Masquerade Ball regardless of being a third year,” Jimin tells Taehyung one day during breakfast.</p><p>Why he does so, Taehyung has no fucking clue.</p><p>Jimin seems to be oblivious to his friend’s uncaring state and resumes his ramble. “It’s not unheard of. But it’s very unlikely the professors would allow it considering Jungkook’s not-so shiny record.”</p><p>“Jeon Jungkook is rich. Maybe they’ll make do,” Min Yoongi, a Hufflepuff fifth year student butts in, who only just arrived at the Great Hall fifteen minutes later than his usual time. He plops himself on the empty space beside Jimin and wastes no time piling his plate high with pancakes. </p><p>Early into the school year, the Hufflepuff had taken a strange liking to Jimin’s hair color (a very vibrant orange that stood out from the crowd) and asked if they would like to be friends. And since then, the trio had always shared breakfast together. It’s an unusual sight but no one really minded.</p><p>“Why are we talking about Taehyung’s best buddy this early in the morning?” Yoongi asks, playfully attempting to get a rise out of Taehyung.</p><p>He succeeds. “He’s <em> not </em> my best buddy,” Taehyung hisses which only fell upon the older’s selectively deaf ears.</p><p>“Rumors are spreading that Jungkook might take Shin Yuna to the ball,” Jimin informs Yoongi. “The Slytherin girls are talking about it in the common room this morning. Right, Tae?”</p><p><em> Yes </em>, Taehyung would answer. But he wanted Jimin (and everyone within earshot) to know that he simply did not care about who Jungkook is romantically involved in.</p><p>Yoongi, after swallowing his mouthful of pancakes, says, “That’s only to be expected, isn’t it? After all, they <em> are </em>dating each other.”</p><p>“But Shin Yuna is a third year!”</p><p>“Jimin, if you’re not so taken with Kim Namjoon, I would’ve thought you are sporting a crush on that turd heap,” Taehyung says flippantly.</p><p>Jimin’s face drains of color as he kicks Taehyung’s shin from underneath the table. “You are not supposed to speak of that!” he whispers in horror before looking around and making sure no one heard how Taehyung blatantly exposed his deepest, darkest secret.</p><p>“Chim, almost half the castle knows. Even the portraits talk about it,” Yoongi adds absentmindedly, reaching for the bacon. </p><p>Jimin looked as if he was about to faint. Kim Namjoon is a fifth year Ravenclaw prefect who is currently the top of his class and an absolute teacher’s pet. He’s known for his uncomparable skill in Herbology that everyone’s dubbed him as the Plant God. And yes, Jimin might have had a crush on the person ever since he was in second year. Talk about dedication.</p><p>“Don’t fret, my dear comrade,” Taehyung addresses dramatically, failing to hide a snicker. “I’ll make sure Kim Namjoon knows not of your hidden affections.”</p><p>Jimin throws him a grape. “You’re a menace.”</p><p>“Why don’t you try asking him for the ball?” Yoongi asks him. “I’m sure he won’t mind. Plus, it would be a great chance for you to get to know each other.”</p><p>Taehyung doesn’t hear Jimin’s response when his attention is caught by a certain Gryffindor pair entering the Great Hall, hand in hand and looking extremely happy. Shin Yuna indeed boasts a very pretty face and a lean stature, her long shiny hair swishing behind her as she animatedly converses with—</p><p>“Oh look, here they are,” Yoongi says, amused, eyeing the two newly-arrived Gryffindors who were the main subject of gossip for almost a week now. “They look . . . <em> couple-y </em>.”</p><p>Jungkook doesn’t spare Taehyung a glance when he passes behind him, the Slytherin catching the fragrant whiff of the dreaded peach-scented shampoo. He ignores the pang in his chest at the lack of greeting from the Gryffindor, ignores how he’s suddenly not used to not having Jungkook’s attention on him all the time. </p><p>It was an unpleasant feeling. But Taehyung ignores that as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to lose, Kim?”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be asking that to yourself, Jeon?”</p><p>As usual, the first match of the year would be Slytherin pitching against Gryffindor. Everyone expects this match to be <em> hardcore </em>, especially from the crowd of red and gold considering how Slytherin had plowed their asses on the field the previous year. </p><p>Taehyung clutches his Firebolt tightly, remembering that it was the infuriating bastard beside him who bought such an expensive broomstick.</p><p>“So it would be fair for you,” Jungkook had reasoned out. “Your Comet sucks ass.”</p><p>Taehyung was too busy being dumbstruck at the fact that his <em> archnemesis </em> had bought him a broom to point out that Slytherin had won by a landslide with Taehyung landing a few couple hits on Gryffindor’s Chasers while riding his Comet 260 which apparently ‘ <em> sucks ass </em>’. </p><p>Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup that year, ending Gryffindor’s four-year winning streak. Their dormitory had partied all night long that even the giant squid had made sure to avoid swimming past the large window by the common room lest it go deaf.</p><p>Taehyung opts to just tone down the stakes this time. Bragging rights was more than enough in case Jungkook lost again and bought him something more expensive than gold. The Gryffindor had a weird coping mechanism when it comes to losing.</p><p>The Bludgers and the Snitch were released.</p><p>“Is your girlfriend watching today?” Taehyung asks, feigning casualness, realizing this is the first time he has talked about it to the Gryffindor.</p><p>Jungkook doesn’t spare him a glance when he replies, “Yes.”</p><p>A bit curt than what Taehyung had initially expected considering the rumors had portrayed Jungkook as the <em> fond </em> and <em> affectionate </em>boyfriend that he is. Cute. Maybe Jungkook isn’t that comfortable sharing such stuff with Taehyung (who ignores the ugly curl of disappointment in his stomach). They’re not friends, they’re always bound to antagonize each other in some way.</p><p>“Better give her a show, then,” The Slytherin says, tilting his broom so he could fly away from Jungkook, positioning himself beside Jimin who squawks in surprise on how he is breaking the formation. He tells himself that he was <em> not </em>trying to escape in some way.</p><p>Taehyung hears the whistle blow through the wind. Clutching his Beater’s bat, he quickly scans the pitch for any signs of the Bludger, sees it whizzing past through the Slytherin goal posts, and makes his way.</p><p>He narrowly dodges a Bludger hurled towards him, almost falls off his broom in surprise when he sees it was Jung Hoseok who sent the Bludger to knock him out. During their match from the previous year, it was Jungkook who solely aimed the Bludger in his direction. Hoseok had stuck to attempting to knock out the Slytherin Chasers instead. </p><p><em> Maybe they switched roles </em>, Taehyung thinks to himself, chasing after the Bludger that was initially hurled toward him and bats it away to the direction of Kim Seokjin who just managed to block a Slytherin Chaser from scoring. The fifth year narrowly dodges, giving Taehyung an amused look and resumes to watch his post.</p><p>The two teams were neck and neck with each other, a mere gap of ten points which is the equivalent of one goal. Taehyung grits his teeth, flinging another Bludger towards the direction of a Gryffindor Chaser with a loud <em> thwack!  </em></p><p>The Chaser successfully dodges, to Taehyung's disappointment. Clearly the Gryffindors had practiced the skill of dodging Bludgers. Even Jimin had barely landed any hits on the opposing team. It was frustrating.</p><p>And to add to that, Jungkook hadn’t sent a Bludger his way throughout the entirety of the match so far, which irks Taehyung to no extent. Not that he wants to be deliberately knocked off his broom and plummet to his death, it’s just that it’s <em> weird </em> and Taehyung hates <em> weird </em>especially when it comes to Jeon Jungkook.</p><p>The Slytherin scans the field for any signs of a certain Gryffindor, sees him carrying on with the game, exchanging yells with his fellow teammates and flinging Bludgers to Slytherin Chasers.</p><p>Taehyung barely notices the Gryffindor Seeker dive sharply past beside him with the Slytherin Seeker in tow, barely notices the free Bludger hover above him and Jimin yelling at him to swing it to the opposing team’s Seeker, barely registers how they had lost the match as the Gryffindors hoist their teammate, with the Snitch in their grasp, up into the air as they proclaimed their victory.</p><p>Jungkook doesn’t go to Taehyung, opting to join his teammates in celebrating instead as they run out of the pitch and towards the Hogwarts castle, the roars of Gryffindors echoing throughout the stands.</p><p>They lost.</p><p>Taehyung lowers himself until he can feel the soles of his boots touch the damp grass. He notices the captain march towards him and was about to open his mouth to apologize, “I’m so—”</p><p>“<em> What is wrong with you? </em>” The captain rounds up on him, the rest of the team surrounding them with equally disdained looks on their faces, except for Jimin. “The Bludger was right on top of you. You could have sent it flying towards Cha Eunwoo before he got to the Snitch!”</p><p>Taehyung looks down, unable to come up with a good reason why <em> he didn’t do it </em>.</p><p>The captain lets out an exasperated sigh. “I am <em> this </em>close—” he holds out his thumb and pointer finger, the pads showing barely any space between. “—into kicking you off the team.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Taaehyung’s voice had come out timid. “It won’t happen again.”</p><p>“Nah, you know what? I should just kick you out,” the captain spats. “There are lots of other talented people out there who would want to be in your place, <em> Mudblood </em>.”</p><p>Taehyung isn’t a stranger to the derogatory term and pretends he doesn’t hear the not-so-quiet snickers made by his teammates.</p><p>Jimin steps forward, clearly pissed off. “That’s going too far, isn’t it? We still have another match against Hufflepuff. We can take secon—”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Park,” the captain says condescendingly. “This is not about you.” He turns to Taehyung. “Give me your Beater’s bat and get the fuck out of here, Mudblood.”</p><p>He doesn’t notice the lone Gryffindor, still in his Quidditch uniform, who stood by the entrance to the Quidditch pitch, listening in with his hands bawled tightly into fists.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The news of Kim Taehyung being kicked out of the Slytherin Quidditch team had spread far and wide throughout the castle yet was once again buried by the excited buzz caused by the upcoming Masquerade Ball. Taehyung considers this as a fortunate event, tired from having to deal with the judgemental stares and whispers coming from nosy students.</p><p>Jungkook hadn’t said anything about it and kept to himself after the match, giving the impression that he must not be aware or he just doesn’t care. Taehyung considers the reason to be the latter.</p><p>“If Seojoon-hyung found out you’ve been kicked off the team, he’ll have a howler sent to that bastard Hyungsik first thing in the morning,” Jimin rants, still pissed off about the entire thing which had transpired almost half a month ago. “Why can’t you just send a letter to Seojoon-hyung? Yoongi will lend you his owl.”</p><p>Yoongi lets out a grunt in response.</p><p>Taehyung sighs, the thought of informing their former Quidditch captain is something he had considered but he’s afraid he might end up being a bother. Besides, he is no longer Seojoon’s problem. Seojoon has a life of his own which leaves him no time to be troubled about a fourth year’s desperate cry for justice.</p><p>“It’s fine, Chim,” Taehyung tells his friend, stopping himself from sighing. “Hyungsik is graduating next year, anyway. I’ll just rejoin the team by then.”</p><p>As if he will. He’s been humiliated enough that even their current team members are wary of Taehyung.</p><p>Jimin nods approvingly. “I like that idea. But it wouldn’t hurt if you just send a me—”</p><p>Yoongi drops his fork, a loud <em> clang </em>echoing amidst the sleepy Great Hall, barely occupied considering it’s six in the morning and classes don’t start until nine. </p><p>Taehyung had woken early (as if he was getting any ounce of sleep these days) and Jimin had stirred awake upon hearing Taehyung leave the dormitories. Their Hufflepuff friend, on the other hand, forgot to do an essay for Potions which was due that day and decided to do it early at the Great Hall. Hence, why the three of them are here.</p><p>“What are you dropping your fork for? It’s too loud,” Jimin chides.</p><p>Yoongi sighs. “If Taehyung doesn’t want to send your Seojoon-hyung the damn letter, give it a rest already,” he says exasperatedly, dark bags under his eyes and hair slightly ruffled as if he rolled out of bed, got some clothes on, and went straight to the Great Hall with a stack of books and rolls of parchment on hand. </p><p>Jimin stares him down. </p><p>“Just keep quiet and let me do this essay in peace,” Yoongi finishes, sipping his cup of black coffee before picking up his fork to finish his omelet.</p><p>The orange haired Slytherin blinks. “You’re not even doi—”</p><p>“Shh!”</p><p>Taehyung picks up his discarded toast and leans in to take a bite before it was abruptly snatched away from his grasp. </p><p>Jeon Jungkook ate the toast in one bite, humming to himself. “There’s no butter,” he tells Taehyung before taking a seat beside him.</p><p>Taehyung doesn’t even have the energy to ask <em> why </em>Jungkook is seating himself beside him at ass o’clock at the Slytherin table, which earned him even more weird looks from those who are present. He ignores Jungkook’s comment and proceeds to get another toast, doesn’t even bother with spreading some butter, and munching it in one bite unceremoniously.</p><p>Yoongi snorts at the horrified expression on Jungkook’s face. Jimin’s too busy proofreading the Hufflepuff's barely finished essay to even care.</p><p>“That’s— You’re—” Jungkook stutters.</p><p>Taehyung ignores him and gets himself another toast from the pile, only to be stopped by a firm grip on his wrist. He turns to the bothersome Gryffindor. “What?” </p><p>Jungkook glares at him. “I’ll butter it for you.” He once again snatches the toast from Taehyung’s grasp, reaching for the butter and knife, spreading the dairy product onto the bread evenly.</p><p>Taehyung huffs out a sigh. “What are you doing, Jeon?”</p><p>“Buttering your toast, you uncultured fucker.” Jungkook stops and takes a good look at Taehyung’s poor attempt in hiding his contempt. “Why the hell are you so unbearable this early in the morning?”</p><p>“Unbearable?” Taehyung repeats. “<em> Really </em>?” </p><p>Blame it all on the public humiliation as to why he’s been on edge lately.</p><p>Jimin, sensing the tense atmosphere, stops reading Yoongi’s essay to put a calming hand on Taehyung’s shoulder just in case his friend decided to choose violence during today’s breakfast.</p><p>Jungkook, however, was never really bothered when or where he and Taehyung fought. “Yeah. So fucking unbearable, anyone can tell you don’t have a date for this year’s Masquerade Ball.”</p><p>“And so what if I don’t?”</p><p>The Gryffindor looked quite taken aback by this. “You don’t?”</p><p>Taehyung isn’t exactly interested in anyone and no one’s ever made a move on him so screw having a date to the godforsaken ball. Still, it sounded so unbelievably stupid when mentioned out loud, especially since Jungkook has a date (and a girlfriend) and Taehyung doesn’t.</p><p>“Get lost,” Taehyung mutters. “Get lost or I <em> will </em>punch you.”</p><p>Jungkook grits his teeth. “Fine.” He stands up. “I’m leaving. <em> God </em> , you’re so <em> bitchy </em>!”</p><p>Taehyung mulls over if he should get a random girl to go with him to the ball as the Gryffindor walks away, ignoring Jimin and Yoongi’s curious glances, questioning as to how and why Taehyung wasn’t able to score a date and the ball is <em> three days from now </em>.</p><p>He scraps that idea ten seconds later. </p><p>
  
</p><p>On the night of the Masquerade Ball, Taehyung hurls a pillow towards Jimin, hitting the orange head straight to the face.</p><p>“With an aim that scary, you can be a Chaser,” Jimin says, glowering at his friend who refused to change on the dress robes Jimin had graciously given him. “<em> Come on </em>, Tae. You can’t just stay cooped up here all night!”</p><p>“I can and I will,” Taehyung snaps, burying himself under the covers of his four-poster bed.</p><p>He hears Jimin’s exasperated sigh. </p><p>“Fine. If you really don’t want to go . . .” The sadness in his friend’s voice was evident. Taehyung can’t see the pout on Jimin’s lips but he <em> knows </em>it’s there and it makes him feel bad, maybe a bit too much for his liking. </p><p>God, he’s so weak for his friend.</p><p>Half an hour later, Taehyung dresses himself in well-fitted black dress robes with silver linings on the collar and cuffs and his hair styled neatly to reveal his forehead and strong eyebrows. He admits that he looks better than what he initially expected when Jimin first presented to him the spare dress robes he had brought with him to Taehyung.</p><p>Jimin gives him a long once-over before beaming in satisfaction. “My work here is done,” he exclaims. “Now, come on. We’re already late. Yoongi will kill us if we don’t show up in the next five minutes.”</p><p>Putting on their masks, the pair walked hand in hand towards the entrance of the Great Hall, slowing down on their steps to marvel at the grandiose decoration adorning the place. Ribbons of gold and silver hung lavishly from the enchanted ceiling replacing the usual candles, flower petals fell elegantly, seemingly appearing from nowhere, mirroring that of freshly fallen snow. </p><p>The Hall was already packed with students, unidentifiable due to the various decorated masks adorning their faces. Regardless, Taehyung and Jimin were still able to tell who their Hufflepuff friend is among the crowd.</p><p>Yoongi is currently conversing with a taller boy (almost everyone is taller than Yoongi) who wore a sophisticated maroon dress robe with a frilly collar. The boy’s mask is of the same color covering three-fourths of his face. </p><p>The Hufflepuff senses them approaching, and even with the mask on, Jimin and Taehyung can tell that said Hufflepuff is glaring at them, cat-like eyes narrowing into smaller slits. </p><p>“Took you long enough,” he greets the newly-arrived pair, mild irritation evident in his voice. “I was just about to head to bed.”</p><p>“Don’t be like that, hyung,” Jimin coaxes. “The important thing is I was able to get Taehyung’s butt off the bed. This fool was about to spend the rest of the night sleeping.”</p><p>Yoongi looks at Taehyung in awe. “Better that than spending the night here being pretentious.”</p><p>Taehyung high-fives the Hufflepuff.</p><p>“Oh! By the way, this is Seokjin,” Yoongi gestures to the tall boy beside him who flashes them a smile. “I’m sure both of you are well familiar with him.”</p><p>Of course. Hogwarts’ best Keeper. Gryffindor’s not-so-secret weapon. Taehyung had heard enough of the Slytherin Chasers’ complaints about Kim Seokjin. Plus, the man has awesome reflexes, enough to dodge an unforeseen Bludger attack from both Taehyung and Jimin themselves.</p><p>“Hello,” Seokjin greets the two Slytherins, a handsome smile playing on his lips. “We haven’t really had the chance to get to know each other. You can call me Jin-hyung.”</p><p>And <em> wow </em>, Taehyung can’t find himself to resent this particular fifth year Gryffindor, who seems very friendly (regardless of their animosity on the Quidditch pitch). Taehyung hopes he too can have that same approachable aura Kim Seokjin possessed. Something about the guy made him look easy to be with.</p><p>“I’m Taehyung. This is my friend Jimin.”</p><p>“Hello!” Jimin greets.</p><p>“I figured,” Seokjin muses. “Nice to meet you two. Yoongi is my Potions partner. Don’t let him annoy you too much, yeah?”</p><p>Jimin sighs dramatically. “He already does on a daily basis.”</p><p>“Watch your mouth!” Taehyung hears Yoongi retaliate.</p><p>He drowns out the rest of his friends’ conversation, can’t help but let his eyes roam on the sea of masked people dressed in an assortment of colors like flowers in full bloom or the palette of an artist. They were all huddled in the center of the Hall, chatting among their peers, the soft murmurs mingling pleasantly with the melodic sound of stringed instruments.</p><p>Taehyung deduces the formal dance might begin soon (their professors had made sure they got the steps down perfectly or there would be consequences). The Slytherin does another double check amongst the crowd, growing anxious because he still hasn’t seen<em> — </em>”</p><p>“Jungkook’s by the entrance,” Seokjin tells him, loud and clear. </p><p>It’s <em> funny </em>, really, because “I’m not looking for him,” Taehyung snaps, almost regrets sounding too harsh but then he sees Seokjin smirking.</p><p>“I think he was looking for you,” the fifth year Gryffindor adds, not at all bothered, seemingly more amused. “You should go say hi to him.”</p><p>Yoongi lets out a disgruntled noise. “Just don’t cause trouble.”</p><p>“I’m <em> not </em>going to say hi to him!” Taehyung hisses, keeping his voice low. </p><p>Jimin was about to say something before letting out a sudden loud gasp. “It’s Namjoon-hyung!”</p><p>Taehyung thanks Jimin in his mind for diverting the topic.</p><p>“Oh my god! He doesn’t have a date, does he?” the orange haired Slytherin asks, unable to hide the hopefulness in his voice.</p><p>Seokjin snickers. “Do you like him or something?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Alright then.” To Jimin’s horror, Seokjin begins to beckon the fifth year Ravenclaw over. “Yo! Namjoon-ah!”</p><p>Moments later, a blushing Jimin had managed to score a dance with a shy Kim Namjoon just in time the musicians had struck up an upbeat and melodious tune. Seokjin and Yoongi joins the other students on the dance floor after trying (and failing) to convince Taehyung to come dance with them, both showcasing a dance step that is barely understandable.</p><p>Taehyung isn’t in the mood to dance anyway (never was).</p><p>He was about to go look for a seat when suddenly the fragrant smell of peaches attacks his nostrils, his body going embarrassingly still for a brief moment as Jungkook, clad in exquisite wine red dress robes and a gold mask, brushes past him with Shin Yuna in a stunning silver gown and feathered mask hanging off on his right arm.</p><p>They don’t spare Taehyung a glance, the Slytherin thinking Jungkook must have not recognized him with his current get up. </p><p><em> It’s fine </em>, Taehyung tells himself. They’re not friends.</p><p>Plopping himself down on an unoccupied chair by the back of the Great Hall, he watches the two Gryffindors clad in red and silver, a striking color combination, who had apparently been dubbed as the ‘Couple of the Night’ twirl immaculately across the dance floor, each step in synch with the music’s beat.</p><p>Taehyung munches his peach pie with much contempt, chewing viciously, glaring at those who dare come close.</p><p>Yoongi joins him an hour later when he’s dangerously close to pulling all his hair out, tired, frustrated, (and lonely).</p><p>“You good?” the Hufflepuff asks, a bit out of breath from all the dancing. “Seokjin went to help out Hoseok deal with his stomach bug from eating all the cauldron cakes.”</p><p>Taehyung feels like a very awful friend because he’s <em> not listening </em>, focusing instead on the way Jungkook bends to lightly kiss the back of Shin Yuna’s hand signifying the end of the dance, the way Shin Yuna had blushed and smiled at the gesture, how she’s just the sweetest thing that’s why Jungkook was so taken with her.</p><p>Yoongi, sensing that Taehyung was staring at something behind him, turns around and lets out a knowing hum upon seeing the subject of Taehyung’s interest. </p><p>“I just found out earlier from a bunch of gossiping Gryffindors that Jungkook had a crush on Yuna since last year,” the Hufflepuff tells the Slytherin, oblivious to the latter’s dismay.</p><p><em> Last year </em> , Taehyung repeats to himself wordlessly. And Jungkook didn’t even bother to tell him, or maybe hint about it. They were exchanging letters ceaselessly during the later part of the summer. Jungkook had every opportunity to tell <em> — </em></p><p>They’re not friends.</p><p>“I’m tired,” Taehyung abruptly tells Yoongi, standing up from his seat before walking out of the Great Hall hastily, leaving the Hufflepuff baffled at the sudden departure.</p><p>Halfway to the Dungeons, he makes a detour and decides to go to the Quidditch pitch instead. </p><p>It was snowing, the ground covered beneath the thick layer of perfect white. There are no stars tonight when Taehyung looks up and feels himself sigh in disappointment, taking off his mask and discarding it nearby to let it bury beneath the snow.</p><p>He stands in the middle of the pitch (or what seemed like it), not used to the eerie quiet of what was usually a place of deafening cheers and booming drums. He thinks he likes the silence better, helps him think and get a grip of himself amidst the freezing cold.</p><p>“The fuck are you doing out here?”</p><p>There goes the silence.</p><p>Taehyung turns around and sees Jungkook, the Gryffindor’s red robes a pretty contrast against the white of the snow. He too had already taken off his mask, allowing Taehyung to see the confusion on his face illuminated by the bright light from the full moon. </p><p>“Leave me alone,” Taehyung snaps, turning his back to the Gryffindor before walking away, hoping Jungkook would get the message and <em> leave </em>.</p><p>He hears the crunch of footsteps against the snow. Footsteps that are not his.</p><p>“Stop following me.”</p><p>“You haven’t answered my question,” Jungkook voices out behind him. “Did something happen?”</p><p><em> God </em> , how much Taehyung <em> hates </em>how Jungkook sounded so fucking concerned, stopping his mind from wandering that the Gryffindor must’ve followed him out here to the cold and leaving his girlfriend behind. Why he does so, the Slytherin tries not to care.</p><p>“None of your business,” Taehyung snaps. “Go back to your <em> date </em>.” </p><p>And he states the word with so much contempt he doesn’t even know the reason why he’s pissed, irritation crawling upon his skin, body feeling hot amidst the cold breeze of winter, as if he’s on fire waiting to ignite all that it comes across.</p><p>Maybe it’s because Jungkook didn’t tell him about Shin Yuna, or maybe how he was able to get himself a date and Taehyung didn’t, how Taehyung is a more of a loser than Jungkook is, and to add to that the frustration from being kicked off the Quidditch team and becoming the castle’s laughingstock for <em> weeks </em> had gnawed at Taehyung leaving him with nothing but <em> contempt </em>.</p><p>Taehyung didn’t notice Jungkook approach and for a second, he thought the Gryffindor was going to hurt him and so he does the one thing he knows he’ll regret and throws a punch, fist colliding with the Gryffindor’s jaw and he hears something break, maybe his knuckles but he can’t be bothered with the sting.</p><p>He watches as Jungkook stumbles, the layer of snow softening his fall to the ground. He lightly touches his jaw before looking up at Taehyung in disbelief, eyes blazing with fury. “<em> What the fuck?! </em>”</p><p>The Slytherin felt all the fight leave him upon seeing Jungkook this livid for the first time. No matter how intense their fights had gotten in the past, Jungkook hadn’t been one to be truly angry at Taehyung.</p><p>Jungkook swiftly gets back on his feet and lands a punch squarely on Taehyung’s cheekbones, the Slytherin not even trying to block as he absentmindedly notes how it’s going to bruise the next day.</p><p>Taehyung lets himself fall, the cold from the snow seeping into his robes and numbing him. He doesn’t even bother trying to get back up and lets Jungkook stare him down, the Gryffindor’s chest heaving, puffs of air coming out from his slightly opened mouth. </p><p>“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Jungkook asks, his tone colder than the winter air.</p><p>Taehyung, for the first time since he stepped foot outside of the Hogwarts castle tonight, lets out a shiver. </p><p>“I don’t know,” he answers softly, voice carried out by the wind. </p><p>Taehyung doesn’t know what’s wrong with him. Why he’s acting this way, like a petulant child who got his candy stolen, like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode. And maybe he already did, showing Jungkook an ugly side of him that even Taehyung wasn’t aware existed.</p><p>He’s a mess.</p><p>Jungkook says something but he can’t bring himself to listen, the ringing in his ears enough to block the other’s voice and whatever he has to say. Taehyung didn’t want to listen. He wants Jungkook to <em> leave </em>.</p><p>“Go,” he states with such finality. “<em> Please </em>.”</p><p>He refuses to look Jungkook in the eye, opting to stare at the white snow ahead of him. He doesn’t know how much time has passed since Jungkook had left him out in the cold, all he knows is that he feels lost. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Taehyung skips classes the next day, telling Jimin to inform their professors that he has come down with a cold. </p><p>It wasn’t entirely a lie. Taehyung did catch a cold but that was far from the reason why he wouldn’t show up. He’s attended classes before with a far worse condition than he has now.</p><p>Jimin brings him food during lunch and supper, tells him about how the day had gone, and that they have a Transfiguration assignment due the next week. Taehyung tries to pay attention as he stomachs the roast beef and pumpkin tart. The food was lovely but Taehyung’s tongue felt like lead.</p><p>He doesn’t bother showing up the next day, or the day after that, until it has been a week that he could replace the Bloody Baron as the Slytherin ghost, hunting the dormitories.</p><p>“You should go to class,” Jimin tells him, his tone gentle unlike the usual berating he gives Taehyung whenever the latter feels lazy to make up for his missed school work. “Yoongi misses you.”</p><p>That night, once everyone had gone to bed, Taehyung sneaks out of the Slytherin dormitories, wearing a coat over his striped pajamas. It takes the Slytherin halfway out of the Dungeons to realize that what he was wearing was the coat Jungkook had given him during their first Hogsmeade trip the previous year. The Gryffindor seems to have forgotten to get it back from Taehyung. The Slytherin asks himself why he hasn’t returned it.</p><p>When he doesn’t find the answer within himself, he stops thinking about it entirely and focuses on trying not to get caught sneaking around past curfew.</p><p>Taehyung finds himself on top of the Astronomy Tower where the wind blows harsher and colder. Just how Taehyung liked it.</p><p>The perfect place to think.</p><p>He tells himself that he can no longer ignore his problems. He’s done a pretty good job at that for the past week and prepares himself for the shitstorm that will come his way when he decides to face it head-on.</p><p>Back at the Masquerade Ball, he was jealous. Jungkook had a date and a girlfriend, plus, he was still part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, loved by many, dubbed as the Golden Boy. Jungkook is rich, has a family, can get anything he wants in a mere snap of his fingers.</p><p>Taehyung was jealous for these reasons alone. Taehyung tells himself that these reasons will keep him in control. There are no other reasons except <em> these </em>.</p><p>(Except that he doesn’t really care if Jungkook is rich, or has a family, or is better than him in some ways. But he ignores that thought too in an attempt to be able to emotionally recover from the stress. He needs a <em> reason </em>, something to tell himself as to why he had acted that way.)</p><p>The Slytherin goes back to his dormitory and falls into a dreamless slumber and wakes up to find the entire castle in an uproar.</p><p>Jungkook and Yuna broke up the next morning. </p><p>Taehyung had found out about this from Jungkook himself while he was in the middle of apologizing for what he did back at the night of the Masquerade Ball.</p><p>Jungkook had brushed it off, forgiving him too easily, blurts out, “Me and Yuna are over.”</p><p>The Slytherin cuts off his well-practiced apology on how he shouldn’t have punched Jungkook that night, letting out a startled noise. “What? Since when?”</p><p>Taehyung mentally kicks himself for even asking.</p><p>“Just this morning,” Jungkook answers, bags under his eyes and skin looking sickly pale and thin. </p><p>Must be from the breakup, Taehyung tells himself because apparently assuming things has become a habit to cope with the things he doesn’t know these days.</p><p>The Slytherin doesn’t say anything, puts on his sympathetic face instead as he pats Jungkook’s back gently. A comforting gesture. Taehyung hears the Gryffindor mumble out a quiet “thanks” and praises himself for being so kind to comfort his pained rival at such depressing times.</p><p>He forces Jungkook to eat later on because Jungkook “looks like a skeleton.” The sight of the Gryffindor and Slytherin huddled together at the Hufflepuff table strange enough for the students currently having their breakfast at the Great Hall.</p><p>Yoongi and Jimin say nothing as the two bickers lightly within themselves, too tame than their usual ones. That is until Jungkook ‘accidentally’ splashes quite the amount of mashed potatoes to Taehyung’s robe and Taehyung retaliates by smacking Jungkook with a syrup-covered pancake square on the face.</p><p>And that’s how food fight number 839273532 began, both boys snickering as four enraged professors send them off to detention. Jungkook helps Taehyung with his missed homework. Taehyung makes sure Jungkook’s cheeks no longer look sunken.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>
  
</p><p>By the fifth year, Taehyung rejoins the Slytherin Quidditch team as a Beater, replacing the inexperienced fourth year Hyungsik had gotten after he kicked Taehyung off the team. It’s nothing personal, really, and the fourth year didn’t protest with the changes, opting to be a Chaser instead.</p><p>“Won’t let you run rampant on the field again, Jeon,” Taehyung tells the Gryffindor, both of them sipping on warm butterbeer as they sat on one of the benches overlooking the Quidditch pitch. </p><p>They’re not supposed to be there but they were never really good at following the rules in the first place.</p><p>He is <em> still </em> bitter that Gryffindor had managed to take back the Quidditch Cup the previous year with Slytherin barely in third. <em> Third </em> . Hyungsik had gotten a howler from Seojoon yelling at him for not doing better. Taehyung had been in a <em> really </em>good mood that day regardless of the results.</p><p>Jungkook snorts beside him. “Finally, a worthy adversary.”</p><p>“Want me to throw you off?” Taehyung threatens. Because that’s how he handles compliments these days: with a threat. Also, Jungkook complimenting him is kind of . . . weird. Enough weirdness to last him a lifetime.</p><p>“It’s a long drop.” Jungkook nods, looking thoughtful. “The wind will do me good.” </p><p>The Slytherin shoves him off his seat, spilling Jungkook’s butterbeer in the process. </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>Taehyung can’t find it in himself to feel genuinely sorry as he watches Jungkook stand up to inspect the wet patch forming on his crotch. It looked as if he peed his pants. </p><p>“You’re a dead man walking,” Jungkook says, another empty threat amongst the many that had slipped past his lips.</p><p>“You’re rich. Just buy a new one.”</p><p>The Gryffindor stares at him. “Did you mean to buy new trousers or butterbeer?”</p><p>Taehyung concludes Jungkook is stupid all the time.</p><p>When night falls, Jimin gives Taehyung a disapproving look when he returns to the Slytherin dormitories thirty minutes past curfew. “I should have had your ass in detention but you’re lucky I’m your best friend.”</p><p>Having a prefect as a best friend is an absolute blessing. Taehyung is glad he chose his friends right.</p><p>“You love me,” the taller of the two dismisses, failing to hide the spring in his step, absentmindedly humming a happy tune.</p><p>Jimin notices the change in demeanor and so he asks, “You’re strangely in a good mood.”</p><p>“The horror,” Taehyung gasps, earning a light smack from his friend.</p><p>“Something happened?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>And he tries, really, to hide the goofy smile on his face, creeping up on his lips without his permission. It’s a ridiculous thought. Jungkook had made him laugh before (with reasons that are so atrociously stupid, it brings Taehyung to tears every time he remembers it). </p><p>The only way Jungkook could genuinely make him laugh are for reasons that Taehyung can count with only one hand, specifically, one finger: there is nothing like seeing your rival struggle and put shame on those in the comedy industry. </p><p>Jimin didn’t look convinced. “Jin-hyung said he saw you with Jungkook.”</p><p>Ever since the Masquerade Ball, the sixth year handsome Gryffindor had gotten closer to them, joining them in the Great Hall during meals alongside Yoongi. Namjoon, to the delight (and mortification) of a certain Park Jimin, had also joined them on meals occasionally. It was a nice addition to their friend group.</p><p>“Not everything Jin-hyung says is the truth,” Taehyung replies, dodging the question. He didn’t want to lie, but he didn’t want to admit he spent his weekend frolicking around with the enemy.</p><p>“Joon-hyung saw you and Jungkook sneaking behind the Shrieking Shack this morning.”</p><p>Oh, well.</p><p>Taehyung plops heavily on the leather couch by the fire, resting his tired legs. He debates whether he should ask Jimin if he can take a nice hot bath at the prefect’s lavatory. </p><p>“What’s going on, Tae?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Jimin sighs, something he rarely does except when he’s really tired about something. Taehyung knows how much Jimin hates letting other people know that he’s exhausted, choosing to put up a front that he is not.</p><p>“What’s up with you and Jungkook?” the older of the two asks. “You’ve been hanging around together since the year started.”</p><p>There’s nothing false about that. Taehyung has noticed it too. This year’s start of the year feast didn’t involve any pie hurling events from Taehyung and Jungkook. Not to mention, it’s already late October and he and the Gryffindor haven’t been in any serious trouble yet, which is a good thing actually, except that it is indeed . . . unusual. Especially since Jungkook seems to be a bit more agreeable these days. </p><p>“Not my fault he’s always the one approaching me first,” Taehyung reasons out. This is actually true, for the most part. </p><p>He’d rather be crushed to death by a meteorite than admit that yes, there were instances when he finds himself gravitating towards the Gryffindor because of reasons that are <em> actually </em>valid. </p><p>Like the one time during their Potions class. Taehyung had approached Jungkook to ask if he had a spare quill since Jimin didn’t bring any (and ended up sitting beside the Gryffindor for the entirety of the lesson, switching places with Jung Hoseok). Taehyung ignores the peculiar stares from other students that day.</p><p>Jungkook sucks ass in Potions and Taehyung can’t bring himself to see such dreadfulness be applied to a beautiful and insightful field of study. And so the Slytherin sat with Jungkook, playing tutor.</p><p>“<em> — </em>don’t you think so?”</p><p>Jimin was talking. </p><p>Taehyung didn’t have the heart in him to show that he wasn’t paying attention and so he says, “Yeah. I think so, too.”</p><p>The other gives him a look of bewilderment. “And you’re okay with it?”</p><p>“Yeah.” <em> Okay with what exactly? </em></p><p>“Huh.” Jimin ponders for a moment before nodding. “Well. Regardless, I’m relieved you two are finally getting along.”</p><p>“Not really,” Taehyung denies.</p><p>Jimin, still looking at Taehyung as if he said he just gave the Whomping Willow a hug, shook his head dismissively and said his good night to Taehyung before leaving for prefect patrol duty.</p><p>Taehyung still didn’t know what Jimin was talking about. Jimin hates it when Taehyung wasn’t paying attention and so maybe it is indeed for the best that Taehyung doesn’t ask him about it (Jimin looks mad scary when he’s angry).</p><p>
  
</p><p>“HOLY SH<em> — </em> THAT BLUDGER CAME OUT OF NOWHERE! CHOI WITH THE QUAFFLE AS OF THE MOMENT, FOLKS! WOW! SLYTHERIN REALLY BE AFTER GRYFFINDOR’S NEC <em> — AND THAT’S A SCORE! </em>TEN POINTS TO SLYTHERIN!”</p><p>“Get the Bludger to Lim!” Taehyung yells at Jimin, hovering beside him. “Once Kang gets hold of the Quaffle, she’ll pass it on to Lim.”</p><p>Jimin fails to hide his surprise. “<em> Lim </em>? The kid can barely score!”</p><p>“That’s what everyone thinks! But I saw him during the tryouts. He can get a clean shot when he’s within a three-meter radius!”</p><p>“We have a <em> Keeper </em>, Tae!”</p><p>Taehyung grips the handle of his broom even tighter, preparing for a sharp dive. “Just trust me on this.”</p><p>The wind on his face is always a welcome feeling, something he has missed last year considering he only played one time (and they had lost) before getting kicked off the team. </p><p>He guards Cha Eunwoo, Gryffindor’s Seeker, closely this time, paying close attention to the Seeker’s line of sight. He’ll send a bludger straight his way just in case.</p><p>“KANG WITH THE QUAFFLE! KANG WITH THE QUAFFLE!”</p><p>Taehyung grips his Beater’s bat tightly. He <em> knows </em>he’s leaving himself wide open for any potential Bludger attacks from a certain Gryffindor Beater. But that’s precisely what he’s waiting for. A dodge at the opportune moment could give him the chance to redirect the Bludger to Lim (not to hit the third year Gryffindor Chaser, just enough to catch him on guard so their Keeper could prevent him from scoring).</p><p>He waits. And waits. He sees Lim waiting by the goalposts<em> — </em> the Slytherin Keeper didn’t seem to notice his presence. Kang was closing in, he hears Jimin’s anxious cry blown towards his direction by the wind. </p><p>He hears the unmistakable sound of a Bludger being swung his way<em> — </em></p><p>The surprised look on Jungkook’s face was well worth it when Taehyung tilted his Firebolt just a little to dodge and be on a vantage point to swing the Bludger in Lim's direction. The third year Gryffindor was too busy focusing on Kang closing in on him, ready to receive the Quaffle when<em> — </em></p><p>The Bludger hits the Quaffle straight on just as Kang had thrown it in the air, Lim with one arm outstretched and ready to catch but was caught off guard when a Bludger flies past him, just a hairbreadth away, pushing the Quaffle towards a different direction entirely.</p><p>Taehyung sees a Slytherin Chaser catch the Quaffle and sighs heavily. His plan had worked.</p><p>Cha Eunwoo hadn’t moved an inch from his position. Slytherin scores another ten points. And another, until they’re more than seventy points up in the lead.</p><p>“Show off.”</p><p>Taehyung chuckles, letting his eyes leave the Gryffindor Seeker to acknowledge Jungkook who seemed irked by what had happened seventy points ago in the game. </p><p>“Aren’t you being too harsh? Lim Kyujin is a third year, you know?” Jungkook chides, a scowl on his face.</p><p>Taehyung knows the Gryffindor too much to tell that he’s not seriously mad. “It was the break we needed. You Gryffindors are too close on us. That move was to demoralize.”</p><p>“You’re so merciless,” Jungkook sighs before flying away.</p><p>It was no surprise that Slytherin won the match. Taehyung had received <em> tons </em>of praise from students and professors alike due to his accurate aim of the Bludger which had hit the Quaffle straight on and changed the projectile’s path of motion in a split second. It was not unheard of but definitely not common as well.</p><p>Taehyung, who’s never been one to receive such an amount of positive feedback, had clutched Jimin’s arm tightly, coaxing his friend if they can have their supper in the dormitories instead.</p><p>“Apparently, after you pulled that <em> nearly impossible </em>move earlier, Kim Jennie declared that she has a crush on you,” Jimin tells him once they were safely munching pumpkin pies in the confines of their dormitories, </p><p>“Huh.” Kim Jennie, the pretty fifth year from Hufflepuff. She has a crush on <em> Taehyung </em> and declared it to the <em> public </em>.</p><p>Jimin snorts. “Yeah. What are you gonna do about it?”</p><p>Taehyung hums to himself. He really hasn’t thought much about his love life. Maybe he should start doing it now. Plus, he might be able to take her to the year’s Masquerade Ball.</p><p>“I’ll wait until she approaches me,” Taehyung tells Jimin after a long moment of pondering. “Then, I’ll make my move.”</p><p>The look on Jimin’s face was something Taehyung didn’t expect. “What about Jungkook?”</p><p>“What about him?”</p><p>Is Jungkook interested in Kim Jennie? </p><p>Jimin gives him an incredulous look. “But you said<em> — </em>” He cuts himself off, shakes his head, completely dismissing the thought. “Nevermind. Good luck to you, though.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yoongi knows when Jimin is thinking too hard. There would always be the telltale crease of his eyebrows and the corners of his pursed lips turned slightly downward. But what the younger was thinking so hard about, Yoongi had no idea.</p><p>They’re currently waiting for Namjoon and Seokjin to join them at the Great Hall. Taehyung was currently in detention with Jungkook for sneaking out past curfew the night before.</p><p>“I can see smoke coming out of your ears,” he tells the Slytherin. An exaggeration, of course, but if he didn’t say something, he might actually see smoke coming out of Jimin’s ears. Even if that’s going to be an amusing sight, Yoongi doesn’t think it’s a good thing. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Jimin sighs. “Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“Swear on my life.”</p><p>The Slytherin ponders for a moment, debating if he should actually tell Yoongi. After a full minute of contemplation, he says, “What do you think about Taehyung and Jungkook?”</p><p>Yoongi raises an eyebrow. “They dislike each other.”</p><p>“Yes. But get this—” Jimin looks around him, checking if other people are eavesdropping. When he sees none, he leans in towards Yoongi and whispers, “I think Jungkook likes Taehyung.”</p><p>The Hufflepuff wonders if there’s something wrong with Jimin’s porridge.</p><p>Jimin notices the older’s disbelief and scoffs. “Fine. I know you wouldn’t believe me. But Taehyung had already thought so too.”</p><p>Yoongi was even more lost. “Taehyung?”</p><p>“Yeah. I told him about the possibility that Jungkook might have a crush on him.” </p><p>The Hufflepuff snorts. “I take it he threw a fit?”</p><p>“He took it surprisingly well,” Jimin answers, once again deep in thought. “He didn’t even deny it.”</p><p>“So what? Do you think they’re dating or something?” Yoongi interrogates. The thought of Jungkook and Taehyung <em> dating </em>seemed more of a joke than it should be. </p><p>Jimin purses his lips. “That’s the thing. I told Taehyung about Kim Jennie showing interest in him after the Quiddit—”</p><p>Yoongi almost splatters Jimin with grape juice as he sputters, “<em> Jennie?! </em>” </p><p>“Yes,” the Slytherin replies pointedly. “And he said he’ll wait for her move before he does his which means that he’ll definitely give her a chance.”</p><p>Kim Taehyung would be the dumbest person alive to turn down Hogwarts’s most beautiful girl. </p><p>“But I thought Tae is—”</p><p>“—with Jungkook. Yeah, me too,” Jimin cuts him off. “Which is why they must not be together at all or Taehyung is willing to go that far to hide his relationship with Jungkook. <em> I don’t know </em>.”</p><p>Yoongi feels his temple throb. “Maybe they aren’t dating at all?”</p><p>“Taehyung <em> thinks </em> Jungkook likes him. He said it to me himself. The only way he’ll tolerate something like that, especially when it’s Jungkook, is if he likes him back as well,” Jimin reasons before heaving out a deep sigh. “But maybe you’re right. I don’t know— Let’s leave them alone.”</p><p>“Good idea.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I don’t have a date for this year’s Ball,” Jungkook tells Taehyung during Defense Against the Dark Arts. </p><p>They’re both currently partnered up to examine an unknown gem that is deemed as ‘cursed’ and they are to find a way to purify it. It’s a difficult task considering no one’s able to successfully do it yet. Their professor, for the nth time, strictly warns everyone to <em> not </em>touch the gem lest they be subjected to a life of eternal darkness. </p><p>“I heard Jennie is planning to ask you out.”</p><p>Taehyung flips through his textbook, searching for a certain spell that might work—</p><p>“But then, there were also rumors that she might go with her ex-boyfriend. Hoseok told me.”</p><p>The Slytherin rummages through his bag to find his notes since he was not able to find what he was looking for in the textbook. He knows he wrote it down somewhere—</p><p>“She’s had a lot of ex-boyfriends. They barely lasted a mont—”</p><p>Taehyung slams his notebook shut. “Are you going to keep gossiping all day or do you plan to actually help me with <em> our </em>assignment?”</p><p>Jungkook was not the slightest bit fazed at the other’s obvious irritation. “Seriously, though? I think Hoseok is right. He might ask her ex-boyfriend to come to the ball with her instead.”</p><p>“Where are you going with this?”</p><p>The Gryffindor shrugs before replying nonchalantly. “Just thought you might want to know. Before you make a fool of yourself.”</p><p>Taehyung grits his teeth. It seems that this was one of those days where Jungkook wakes up and brings it upon himself to annoy the shit out of Taehyung. “Why do you care so much? I can take care of myself, thanks. Don’t need you to dote on me like a mother.”</p><p>There was a brief flash of hurt across Jungkook’s face and Taehyung tries, <em> tries </em> to not let it get to him.</p><p>“Whatever,” Jungkook mutters, turning his attention to the gem. “You’re on your own.”</p><p>They ended up purifying the gem by the end of the class and received twenty points to both their respective Houses. They ended up losing the said twenty points fifteen minutes later when they decided that tussling outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was a good idea.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kim Jennie made her move sooner than Taehyung had expected.</p><p>A week after the Quidditch match against Gryffindor, Jimin was talking Taehyung’s ear off at the Great Hall during supper when three Hufflepuff girls marched their way towards Taehyung to give him a note.</p><p>“From Jennie,” they had said before walking away, giggling to themselves.</p><p>Taehyung waited until he and Jimin were back at their dormitories to open the letter. After the three girls left, a bunch of nosy Slytherins wanted to read the contents of the note, to Taehyung’s irritation. He shoves them off and tells them to mind their own business.</p><p>Now in their pajamas, Jimin cuddles close to Taehyung as the latter rips open the envelope to reveal the note inside, written in pink ink. Taehyung reads the curly script.</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be at the Astronomy Tower tomorrow for lunch. Would you be so kind and join me? — Jen. </em>
</p><p>Jimin only snorts before going back to his own four-poster bed, bidding his friend a good night before burying himself underneath the blankets to sleep.</p><p>The next day, Taehyung climbs the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, bringing a package of lunch from the Great Hall. He sees the Hufflepuff fifth year waiting for him by the railings. When she sees Taehyung, she smiles.</p><p>“I thought for a moment you won’t come,” Jennie says, a small smile playing on her lips.</p><p>Taehyung raises an eyebrow. “Why’s that?”</p><p>“Sit with me.” She gestures at the patterned mat on the floor to which Taehyung stares at incredulously. A picnic. At the Astronomy Tower. The Hufflepuff stares at the packed lunch Taehyung was holding and giggles. “I see you’ve brought us lunch as well.”</p><p>The Slytherin scratches his nape. “They were serving peach pies. I had to get some.”</p><p>“I take it you love peach pies?”</p><p>“You can say that,” Taehyung replies before taking a seat beside the Hufflepuff, marveling at the view of the Black Lake and surrounding mountains in front of them. “Do you usually come here?”</p><p>Jennie shakes her head. “Often. When I want to be alone.”</p><p>“Same.”</p><p>“Want some gingerbreads?” the Hufflepuff offers. She too had brought some food with her.</p><p>Taehyung takes some, muttering a thank you as he munches on it gratefully. It tasted good. “Did you bake these?”</p><p>Jennie shakes her head. “My mother sent me some. It was too much for me to finish alone.” </p><p>Taehyung gestures for her to help herself with the peach pies, which she did, and they began their mindless chat, Taehyung itching to ask why the beautiful and sought after Hufflepuff would take an interest in him.</p><p>“Why did you think I wouldn’t come?” The Slytherin asks after some time of getting to know the other. </p><p>Jennie fails to hide her embarrassment as she answers, “Well, I heard a bunch of people say that you and Jungkook were a thing.”</p><p>Taehyung chokes on his pumpkin juice. “<em> What?! </em> </p><p>The Hufflepuff hands him a napkin. “You two spend most of your days together. But whenever you’re not, you’re either with Park Jimin and him with Jung Hoseok. Not to mention, you guys fighting all the time and acting like best buddies the next second—”</p><p>“How does that make us a thing?” Taehyung asks, feeling lost and aghast at the same time. “It doesn’t make sense.”</p><p>“We always see you two going on Hogsmeade trips together,” Jennie explains. “And he bought you a Firebolt. You always partner up with him during Potions. There was even a rumor that he broke up with Shin Yuna because of you—”</p><p>What. “Me?”</p><p>Taehyung knows he’s not one who always keeps up with rumors circulating around the castle. But rumors concerning him always managed to reach his ears. Even Jimin had toned down sharing such nonsense to him and Yoongi, knowing how much Taehyung hates engaging in stuff like that. Maybe Jimin knew about it and just didn’t tell Taehyung.</p><p>Or maybe it was just something that Jennie had made up. It’s just a rumor. It <em> can’t </em>be true.</p><p>“Yes. He was pretty pissed after he went looking for you during last year’s Masquerade Ball. He even ditched Yuna,” Jennie tells him.</p><p><em>What an asshole</em>, Taehyung wants to say. But then again, he was the reason why Jungkook had behaved that way.</p><p>The Hufflepuff wasn’t done. “Yuna even said that she and Jungkook arrived late to the Ball because Jungkook was waiting for you.”</p><p>Taehyung can feel a headache coming. “Right.” He takes in a deep breath. “They’re just rumors. Jungkook and I are not, and never will be a thing.”</p><p>He would swear on his life.</p><p>Jennie obviously sighs in relief. “That’s . . . good to hear.” She smiles. “Then, do you have a date for this year’s Ball?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jungkook was avoiding him, Taehyung mused to himself as he sat beside Jimin during Potions. Jungkook was seated at the farthest seat possible, the faintest of whispers to be heard from him and Jung Hoseok.</p><p>Taehyung and Jungkook had always sat together during Potions so it is ever a wonder to Taehyung when the Gryffindor told him that he will be sitting with Hoseok for the day. The Slytherin had no qualms with that since he will be sitting with Jimin instead.</p><p>“He wants to fail,” is what Taehyung answers when Jimin asks about the sudden change in arrangement. “If he gets an Acceptable for his O.W.Ls in Potions then that is beyond my control.”</p><p>Jimin only nods slowly and opts to say no more, paying attention instead to the professor’s lecture on the Strengthening Potion.</p><p>Taehyung thought Jungkook was merely throwing a tantrum for whatever reasons. The Gryffindor is extremely petty and so Taehyung gave up trying to understand what had angered the other this time.</p><p>He instead occupies his thoughts with Jennie. They were going to go have a cup of tea and some pastries at Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop the next day, which was the day before the Ball (Taehyung had fortunately saved some adequate amount of galleons to pay for the both of them). Unlike last year, Taehyung actually is looking forward to the year’s Ball, anticipating it with high spirits.</p><p>He has a date. He is the star Beater of his Quidditch team. His fifth year is so far more fortunate than the last.</p><p>He spends the day daydreaming, earning annoyed and exasperated huffs from Jimin and Yoongi, as well as some teasing from Seokjin. Namjoon, thankfully, hadn’t said anything.</p><p>Taehyung meets Jennie at the Great Hall the next mid-morning. She gives the Slytherin a dazzling smile when she notices him walking towards her. Her usual group of friends fails to hide their giggles when Taehyung holds out his arm for Jennie to tangle her’s against.</p><p>“Shall we?” Taehyung asks.</p><p>And as he and Jennie walk away, Taehyung fails to notice the Gryffindor table catching on fire.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Jungkook sneezes for what had seemed to be the one-hundredth time for the past ten minutes. Hoseok gives him a disgusted look. “You could at least <em> cover </em>your mouth and try not to get snot on my pajamas.”</p><p>They were currently huddled in front of the fireplace at the Gryffindor common room. It was barely sunrise when Jungkook had woken up, his body shivering from the cold, nose runny, and throat sore.</p><p>Hoseok had woken up not long after hearing Jungkook’s coughs followed by a couple of sneezes. </p><p>“You sick?” he asks, bleary eyed. The room was still dark for the sun had not risen yet.</p><p>Jungkook coughs, louder than the last. “I think so.”</p><p>Hoseok stands up from his four-poster to walk towards Jungkook, placing his palm on the latter’s forehead. He immediately withdraws. “Holy shit. You’re burning up!”</p><p>Jungkook had spent almost a full minute being bundled up with scarves and blankets before Hoseok (not so gently) dragged him to the common room and started a fire. He sits Jungkook on the rug directly in front of the hearth, fussing like an old grandmother.</p><p>“How did you even get sick?” Hoseok asks. “Today’s the Masquerade Ball, you know.”</p><p>Jungkook doesn’t give two fucks about the Masquerade Ball. He’s <em> sick </em>. How his friend is still able to think of other matters while he is about to die (not really, but he felt like it) is beyond him. But then again, said friend had hauled his ass up, bundled him in warmth and started a fire for him. </p><p>“Earth to Jungkook!”</p><p>“I went to Hogsmeade,” Jungkook snaps. </p><p>Hoseok is clearly not satisfied with this, raising a questioning eyebrow. “There’s got to be more to that.”</p><p>Jungkook spent the entire day following Taehyung and Jennie all around the wizarding village. He watched them spend almost an hour sipping tea from small, dainty cups and eating <em> cakes </em> at Madam Puddifoot's. He felt his eye twitch a dozen times as he saw the two sip butterbeer at his and Taehyung’s usual spot: the stump by the edge of the forest. He would have a nice, long talk with the Slytherin about bringing other people to their spot.</p><p>The Gryffindor was too busy spying to notice where he was walking and ended up near a not-so-high cliff that led to a drop to a frozen lake.</p><p>How Jungkook had survived was beyond him.</p><p>He had walked back to Hogwarts right after, his teeth chattering to the point he almost felt as if his jaw might fall off and his limbs were shaking so hard it took him twice the usual amount of time to walk from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts.</p><p>Luckily, there were no professors who had noticed him as he made his way back to the Gryffindor common rooms. He took a long, warm bath and slept the entire afternoon, ignoring the strange sinking feeling in his stomach that he deduced might’ve come from the cold.</p><p>“Well?” Hoseok demands.</p><p>“Stop talking. My head hurts.”</p><p>The sun’s rays were already peeking from the neighboring mountains, casting a warm glow to the Gryffindor common room. Jungkook can already hear the sounds of footsteps as the students finally get up for the day.</p><p>Hoseok sighs, not pressing Jungkook any further for answers as to why he’s sick. “So what’s your plan for the Ball? Are you going to go or not?”</p><p>“No,” Jungkook answers in a heartbeat. He has no date nor does he want to come. And he's sick.</p><p>His friend nods in understanding. “If you want, I can stay here with you,” Hoseok offers.</p><p>“Don’t be stupid. I know you wouldn’t let the opportunity of showing off your dance skills go by just like that.”</p><p>Hoseok looked offended. “I wouldn’t ditch you here just because I wanted to show other people my dance moves,” he says, affronted. “And besides, it would be lonely without you there, anyway.”</p><p>Jungkook attempts a chuckle, voice sounding hoarse due to his sore throat. “You’re so full of shit.”</p><p>The first one who joins them in the common room is Kim Seokjin, still looking groggy and wearing a mustard knitted sweater. He blearily looks at the two fifth years huddled by the fire. </p><p>“Excited for the ball, eh?” Seokjin greets, a lazy smirk forming on his lips as he plops himself down on a nearby couch. “I totally understand. You lot are only experiencing this for the second time. I bet you won’t even bother showing up by your sixth year.”</p><p>“Hyung, you won’t go to the Ball this year?” Hoseok asks.</p><p>The oldest of the three ponders for a moment. “I don’t want to. But I made a promise to Yoongi that I’ll go with him.”</p><p>“Is Min Yoongi your date?” Jungkook asks.</p><p>“It’s sort of unspoken between us,” Seokjin replies mysteriously. “We don’t usually talk about that kind of stuff. If he wants to come with me, then that’s fine. If I wanted to dance with him all night, then I guess that’s fine for him as well.”</p><p>Hoseok snorts. “A shame Jungkook won’t be gracing the Great Hall with his magnificent presence tonight and see you dance with Min Yoongi.”</p><p>Seokjin raises an eyebrow. “Oh?” He turns to Jungkook. “You’re not coming to the Ball, Jungkookie?”</p><p>“I’m sick,” is all Jungkook answers whilst sniffling, nose red and stuffy.</p><p>“What about your date?”</p><p>“I don’t have one.” Jungkook sneezes. And sneezes again.</p><p>There was a brief flash of surprise etched across Seokjin’s face before it was replaced with disbelief. “How come? Were you rejected?”</p><p>“I didn’t ask anyone. And I was the one doing the rejecting.”</p><p>Seokjin laughs heartily as a response. “As expected of our dear handsome Jungkookie!” He pats the younger’s back firmly before standing up from his seat. “Well then, it was nice chatting with you but I must really prepare for tonight.”</p><p>Hoseok watches as Seokjin leaves to who knows where before turning to Jungkook with a peculiar expression on his face. “He and Yoongi are dating. Bet.”</p><p>Jungkook rolls his eyes at him. “You should get going as well,” Jungkook urges. “You take ten hours to get your hair done.”</p><p>“But I already told you I’m not coming!”</p><p>“Nonsense.” Jungkook stands up. “You should go or I <em> will </em>sneeze and get my snot all over you.”</p><p>After an hour of sweet-talking, Jungkook was finally able to coax his best friend to attend the Ball. He knows how much Hoseok loved social gatherings and to not have him attend just because Jungkook was sick is kind of selfish on Jungkook’s part.</p><p>It was nearing midnight and everyone had already left for the Ball. The dormitory had been bustling with activity and so when it was engulfed in silence, at last, Jungkook basks it in and buries himself deep within the covers, willing himself to <em>not </em>think about Taehyung spending the night with Jennie, dancing with her, laughing with her, enjoying himself with her—</p><p>"Pathetic."</p><p>Jungkook jolts, sitting up quickly on his four-poster, too fast to feel himself go dizzy. He narrows his eyes at the shadow looming in front of him. There was no light and so he can't see who it is. It can't be Hoseok—</p><p>"You're sick?"</p><p>The Gryffindor relaxes upon realizing that it wasn't some deranged evil wizard who had managed to breach Hogwarts but then tenses again upon realizing to whom the voice belongs to. Jungkook reaches for his wand on top of his dresser and mutters a quiet "<em>Lumos</em>!" </p><p>Taehyung's unimpressed face was immediately lit up by the light coming from the tip of Jungkook's wand. The Slytherin stares him down. "You look dreadful," he says before sitting on the edge of Jungkook's bed, the mattress dipping slightly from his weight.</p><p>Jungkook couldn't care less about how he looked. The real question is how the Slytherin had entered the Gryffindor dormitories. Surely someone had told him the password. If so, <em>who </em>did?</p><p>"It was Jin-hyung and your friend Hoseok," Taehyung answers, seemingly knowing what Jungkook was thinking about based on his expressions. "They told me you were sick and so I passed by Madame Pomfrey before coming here to bring you this." The Slytherin hands Jungkook a small vial of orange liquid. "It's known to cure coughs, colds, as well as fevers."</p><p>The Gryffindor blinks, not knowing what to feel.</p><p>Taehyung, annoyed at the other's lack in response, tuts, "It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking."</p><p>"Um." Jungkook stares at the vial in his hands. "Thanks."</p><p>He uncorks the glass container before bringing the lid to his lips, drinking the medicine in one gulp. Surprisingly, the liquid was tasteless and Jungkook felt as if he was merely drinking air. Once finished, he puts the cork back to seal the vial and gives it to Taehyung, their fingers brushing each other briefly before the Slytherin pockets the vial within his dress robes.</p><p>Now what?</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Jungkook asks. "Aren't you supposed to be in the ball with—" He coughs. "—Kim Jennie?"</p><p>Taehyung's face was unreadable when he answers, "I should be but then I heard you were sick and I know how much of a dumbass you are when it comes to taking care of yourself so I had to get Jin-hyung and Hoseok to tell me the password to your dormitories so I could give you some medicine," he said, all in one breath. </p><p>Jungkook notices there was not the slightest hint of malice or goading in Taehyung's voice. If he was being honest, the Slytherin had sounded quite . . . sincere. Which is strange since he rarely showed signs that he actually takes the time to think about Jungkook's wellbeing.</p><p>"Well, thank you for the medicine," Jungkook says before sneezing again as he buries himself underneath his warm covers. "You should go. Jennie might be waiting."</p><p>There was a pause and Jungkook had thought Taehyung really left and he just didn't notice. But when he sits up slightly to peak, Taehyung remained seated by the edge of his bed, unmoving, eyes trained on his lap. It was either he did not hear Jungkook tell him to leave or—</p><p>"Why are you still here?" Jungkook asks, trying not to sound annoyed because <em>what is Taehyung doing staying with him in the Gryffindor dormitory knowing that it's against the rules and ditching his date? </em> "You should go, really. I'll just sleep this off."</p><p>The Slytherin glares at him. "I don't take orders from <em>you</em>."</p><p>"Then why are you here? I doubt it's because you enjoy my company."</p><p>"I'm here to look after you," Taehyung replies simply, completely unaware how his answer had managed to steal the air from Jungkook's lungs, stronger than when he'd punch him.</p><p>What the fuck.</p><p>"I don't need you to look after me," Jungkook snaps. "Go back to your date."</p><p>Taehyung goes rigid. <em>Ah</em>. It was the exact same thing Taehyung had said the year before, while they were out on the snow the night of the Masquerade Ball. Taehyung had behaved weirdly back then and Jungkook can't help but be weirded out (worried) about the Slytherin's actions. Taehyung had pushed him away. He doubts if Taehyung remembers what he said to him that night.</p><p><em> I'm right here. You can talk to me. </em> Taehyung asked him to leave.</p><p>"I'm here because—" The Slyhterin's voice trails off. He clears his throat and continues. "I'm here because I want to see how the Gryffindor dormitory is like. It's ugly, by the way. And too many stairs. The Slytherin dormitories is way better. And it's too stuffy in here, like an oven. . ."</p><p>Taehyung had stayed the night, accompanying Jungkook in every cough, shiver, and sneeze. Jungkook, after only quite a few moments, stopped telling the Slytherin to leave and instead shifted slightly on the bed to give some space just in case Taehyung wanted to lie down. An hour or two had passed and Jungkook thinks Taehyung might not be comfortable being in such close proximity with him and so he shifts back again to take the unoccupied space when Taehyung grips his arm to halt his movements and gingerly lies on his back beside Jungkook, still in his dress robes.</p><p>It was warm.</p><p>(Hoseok comes back later to see Taehyung and Jungkook asleep on the latter's bed, arms and legs entangled as they peacefully slept.)</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>By sixth year, Taehyung and Jungkook had their biggest fight ever (or what seemed like it).</p><p>Taehyung became the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team while Jungkook became Gryffindor's. Everyone was expecting the two to engage in some backhanded comments or some other stuff that would give away their animosity. Sad to say, the entire student body was disappointed when Jungkook publicly expresses his congratulations to the Slytherin. Taehyung was in a state of shock for three whole days before Jimin had managed to snap him away from it.</p><p>"Jungkook's been taking weird potions again," Taehyung mutters to himself. "What the hell does he want now?"</p><p>To Taehyung's chagrin, Jimin had been anything but useful to his dilemma. His friend was too busy spending time with Namjoon to notice the state Taehyung finds himself in. He seeks his revenge during their Quidditch practice.</p><p>"Jiminie! No Ravenclaws allowed to watch!" he yells whilst hovering on his broom. Jimin, who had arrived late for the practice, looks at Taehyung with a peeved expression. </p><p>"Joon-hyung won't say a thing!" Jimin yells back.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't yield. Namjoon, sensing the conflict, simply bids his goodbye to Jimin, promising that they will eat their supper together later before walking back to the castle. Jimin ignored Taehyung for five hours, cuddling with the latter once the day was over and forgetting the initial 'fight' they had. Jimin understands that this was Taehyung's way of getting his attention and so he'll talk to his friend the next day.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung had merely blinked and it was already November, which meant that the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor are closing in. Taehyung can't afford to lose now that he's the captain. He'll bag that Quidditch Cup second time in a row for his House. And he knows Jungkook is thinking the exact same thing. They have both been practicing their teams nonstop, almost engaging in another fight when they had a problem with the schedule when it comes to using the Quidditch pitch. Thankfully, the players of both teams had managed to grasp their captains' elbows before fists start flying.</p><p>"What would it be today, Jeon?" Taehyung asks as they face off in the middle of the pitch. "A swim in the Black Lake in December?"</p><p>Jungkook looks at him grimly. "I know full well you can't swim."</p><p>"That's because I know you can and you will lose."</p><p>"You're not ready for us this year."</p><p>Taehyung smirks. "We'll see about that."</p><p>The game begins with Slytherin leading strong, Gryffindor eighty points behind. Even if the point gap is quite adequate, Taehyung doesn't let himself relax, continuously keeping an eye on the Gryffindor Seeker and sending Bludgers to Gryffindor Chasers and occasionally, to Kim Seokjin who only flips him off after a close call. Taehyung wouldn't blatantly hurt his friend.</p><p>He sees Jungkook effortlessly zooming across the pitch, yelling out directions and reminding his teammates of what they had initially practiced. Jungkook, Taehyung thinks, is actually cut out to be a leader contrary to what he had initially expected. He observes Jungkook's eyes, roaming the pitch like a hawk, no doubt searching for the Snitch as well. Taehyung watches as the Gryffindor's soft tufts of hair move along with the wind and how he smoothly maneuvers his broom like he was not fifteen feet off the ground and that he could fall any minute, one hand gripping the broomstick handle while the other clutched the Beater's bat tightly.</p><p>Taehyung has to remind himself that he's <em>staring </em>and shifts his focus into the game.</p><p>Gryffindor manages to score fifty points while Slytherin is still going strong at a hundred and ten. The gap is indeed closing in but it's still a long way to go. Taehyung hopes the opposing team won't be able to catch up. He needs a move that would demoralize Jungkook's team. A move just like last year.</p><p>Another score from Gryffindor.</p><p>Taehyung grits his teeth and dives downward, knowing a certain Gryffindor would follow. It's time for Plan D: Distract the Captain. It was only a brief moment before Taehyung felt Jungkook hot on his tail. He briefly locks eyes with Jimin, to let him know what was going on, who only nods slightly in understanding before sending a discreet signal to their other teammates. </p><p>The Slytherin Captain leads Jungkook around the field with no actual direction in mind, just enough to provide a distraction for the Gryffindor team to act blindly without their captain's supervision. It's just how Taehyung had predicted. The Gryffindor Quidditch Team was dependent on Jungkook for directions. He knows how much of a perfectionist Jungkook is so it was barely a surprise. If Taehyung was being honest, the entire plan stemmed from a mere guess.</p><p>But seeing Jungkook's team flail about and Slytherin raking in even more points to widen the gap made Taehyung realize that he had guessed right.</p><p>Jungkook, seeing what was going on, abandoned his chase to go back to his usual post saying something towards Seokjin's direction before flying the opposite way from Taehyung. Gryffindor's formation was still a mess so Taehyung wasn't really worried about—</p><p>"Watch out!"</p><p>It all happened too fast. There was a Bludger closing in on Taehyung's face— It might be too late to dodge—</p><p>Taehyung closes his eyes, preparing himself for the pain when something heavy and warm collided with him instead followed by the overwhelming scent of peaches. Something that is definitely <em>not </em>a Bludger. The Slytherin opens his eyes. He can no longer hear the loud cheers that usually boomed across the pitch, the sounds of drums and crackers no longer greeted his ears. Instead, he was met with a hushed silence.</p><p>Jungkook meets his gaze, no longer riding his own broomstick, rather, he was the one maneuvering Taehyung's. "What are you doing?"</p><p>The Gryffindor blinks. "I—"</p><p>Amidst the strange quietness of the field, Madam Hooch blows her whistle signaling the end of the match. Beside her was Cha Eunwoo, the golden snitch within his grasp. </p><p>"GRYFFINDOR WINS!"</p><p>The pitch remained quiet as Taehyung takes control of his broom and hovers near the ground where he pushes Jungkook off, the Gryffindor landing on the dirt with a loud thud and a wince. Taehyung throws his broom aside before marching up to Jungkook to grip his collar, barely hearing the alarmed whistles of Madam Hooch as he snarls, face only centimeters apart from Jungkook's, "<em>You </em>did that on purpose, didn't you?"</p><p>Jungkook remained dazed, probably from the fall, Taehyung doesn't <em>know</em>. "I—"</p><p>"Kim Taehyung! Step away from Jeon Jungkook, right now!" Madam Hooch grips Taehyung's shoulder, forcefully pulling him away, clenches her jaw when the sixth year doesn't budge.</p><p>"I'm surprised no one's pointing out how you play dirty. Do you take me for a <em>fool</em>, Jungkook?" Taehyung spits, tightening his grip until Jungkook coughs, choking on his hold.</p><p>Madam Hooch tries to pull Taehyung once again but to no avail. The remaining players of both Slytherin and Gryffindor also attempted to separate their captains but Taehyung's grip was just too strong. That is until Jungkook kicks the Slytherin hard on the shin, loosening his hold on the Gryffindor's collar and allowing him to <em>breathe</em>.</p><p>Taehyung recovers quickly, readies his fist to throw a punch when Jungkook swiftly dodges and lands a hit squarely on Taehyung's jaw. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jungkook bellows. "I was trying to save your life and this is what I get in return?"</p><p>The Slytherin ignores the sting. "As if, you liar. I can see through <em>you</em>. You jinxed the B—"</p><p>"I didn't jinx anything! Why won't you believe me?!"</p><p>"—and make everyone <em>think </em>that you're the hero all of a sudden—"</p><p>Jungkook laughs, humorless, disappointment etched across his face. "You really hate me that much, do you?" he hisses. "You know? Maybe others were right about you. That you're a condescending <em>brat </em>with nothing to prove and all you have is your <em>pride</em>."</p><p>Taehyung feels all the fight leave his body upon hearing those words. And somehow, he thinks those words might be true.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook doesn't see Taehyung the next day, or the day after that. Until a week had passed and still no signs of a certain infuriating Slytherin. Maybe Seokjin was right. He had taken it <em>too far</em>. But he was not the only one to be blamed here! Taehyung had said some hurtful words as well and yet he still attends his classes.</p><p>The Headmaster was still investigating who the suspect regarding the jinxed Bludger might be, even threatening the student population that there won't be a Masquerade Ball if the one accountable won't step forward. </p><p>No one did so far. Maybe the suspect wasn't too fond of Masquerade Balls or wasn't that affected by the threat. Jungkook lets everyone know that whoever was behind the Bludger that nearly killed Taehyung better pray he won't find them lest they break their bones, regrow them, and break them again.</p><p>"You look glum," Hoseok notes one morning during breakfast before letting his eyes roam the Slytherin table, nodding in understanding when he notices the absence of a certain Kim Taehyung. "He's still not back, huh."</p><p>Obviously.</p><p>"I get why he's mad but can he not see where I'm coming from?" Jungkook fumed, voicing out his frustrations to his best friend and other unsuspecting fellow Gryffindors present at the Great Hall and currently having their breakfast. "I saved him from instant death. A simple thanks would've been appreciated."</p><p>Hoseok lets him continue.</p><p>"I mean, I know I said some awful things and I know that he knows I didn't mean any of it."</p><p>"But why say it in the first place?" Hoseok asks, confused.</p><p>His friend won't get it. But Jungkook will try to explain it as simply as possible. "He hurt me by his words," he reasons. "And he said some pretty awful stuff about me, too."</p><p>Hoseok nods lightly. "Maybe give him some space for now. He'll come around eventually," he appeases. "You guys have fought worse than this and seemed to be okay the next day. Whatever weird relationship you two have, I'm sure you'll fix it somehow."</p><p>How Jungkook wishes Hoseok was <em>right</em>.</p><p>Taehyung finally, <em>finally</em>, shows up three days after. He looks normal, Jungkook notes with relief as he watches Taehyung take his usual seat by the Slytherin table. He half-expects Taehyung to throw a glance, or maybe a glare, his way but it never happens. The Slytherin chats happily with Park Jimin and Min Yoongi like usual, munching on his peach pie as Jimin recounts a story with enthusiasm.</p><p>It seemed as if what happened after the Quidditch match hadn't happened at all. And Jungkook was left to wonder if Taehyung had actually forgiven and forgotten.</p><p>He doesn't know if he should feel relieved or troubled about this.</p><p>Jungkook notices Taehyung stand up from his seat at the Slytherin table before he unceremoniously walks towards the Gryffindor turf and stands himself in front of Jungkook with no hint of animosity at all. </p><p>"Thank you for saving me," is all he says before going back, leaving the Gryffindors, especially Jungkook, dumbfounded to no extent. </p><p>And maybe they're okay after all. But Jungkook still needs to find the opportune moment to apologize for his words and actions as well.</p><p> </p><p>The opportune moment never comes.</p><p>"He's avoiding me!" Jungkook groans, punching his pillow to alleviate his aggravation.</p><p>Hoseok merely watches pitifully. "Don't you think this is a good thing? No more fights?"</p><p>Jungkook doesn't think it's a good thing because Taehyung avoiding him is <em>not </em>a good thing at all. The animosity between them mostly stemmed from healthy competition (and maybe knowing where to press each other's buttons) but they had never gone as far as ignoring each other for so long. They usually resolve their problems through an apology (with a spar afterward) or a spar (with an apology afterward). However, if said things don't happen then they usually just ignore each other for a day and it would all be dandy and back to normal the next.</p><p>But now, Taehyung has been avoiding him for more than a week after he returned from his absence and Jungkook thinks that the Slytherin is doing it for good this time. The lack of Taehyung's presence in his day to day activities is beginning to take its toll on him.</p><p>Not that he cares. Good riddance.</p><p>"You look like an angry tomato," Hoseok tells him with a light laugh. "I'm not sure as to why you're so bothered that Taehyung is ignoring you. But shouldn't you be happy?"</p><p>"I <em>am </em>happy," Jungkook snaps. "I just don't like it when I have unresolved conflicts with someone."</p><p>"You miss him."</p><p>Hoseok gets three pillows thrown on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung deduces that Jungkook must've realized his brilliant plan to ignore the Gryffindor as he stares down at the note delivered to him by Jungkook's owl himself during breakfast.</p><p>
  <em>The tall tree by the Black Lake — J.</em>
</p><p>"What's it say?" Jimin asks, leaning in to see the contents of the note Taehyung got.</p><p>The other merely crumples the paper and throws it aside, not sparing the Gryffindor table a glance to see Jungkook's reaction. "Nothing. Just meaningless stuff."</p><p>Jungkook spends the next days trying to get the Slytherin's attention. Fart bombs beneath Taehyung's chair, Taehyung's quills jinxed to write <em><strong>TALK TO JUNGKOOK</strong> </em>in big, bold letters, Jungkook calling Taehyung's name in between classes, Jungkook giving Taehyung three boxes of peach pies (to which Taehyung doesn't accept but sees Jimin eating it and takes a bite for himself). The Gryffindor even went as far as to jinx Taehyung's shoes so they would squeak "Talk to Jungkook" repeatedly in tiny and aggravating little voices every time Taehyung takes a step. Taehyung ends up walking throughout the castle with no shoes on.</p><p>"Do you want me to talk some sense to him?" Seokjin asks worriedly as he watches Taehyung throw his pair of tattered, black leather shoes into the Black Lake. </p><p>Taehyung shakes his head. "He's just throwing a fit that's all. I still have a spare back at the dormitory."</p><p>Jungkook had gifted Taehyung a new pair of shoes the very next day, profusely apologizing, and began to incessantly follow Taehyung like a puppy, demanding a duel to settle their differences. Taehyung's patience had expectedly run out by the end of the week, pausing on his tracks to face Jungkook who had been not-so-subtly following him around. </p><p>"What do you want?" he demands.</p><p>Jungkook fails to hide his initial shock upon (finally) getting the Slytherin's attention. He opens his mouth to speak but didn't find the words, having him gape like a fish out of water.</p><p>Taehyung raises an eyebrow. They have approximately three minutes before their next class so Taehyung expects Jungkook to make it quick so they won't be late.</p><p>"You've been ignoring me," Jungkook answers after a few moments, finally finding his voice to speak. "Why is that?"</p><p>The Slytherin replies simply, "Because I want to. And it would be better for you," he adds. "Wouldn't want you mixing in with someone like me."</p><p>"I'm sorry," Jungkook apologizes, almost pleadingly. "What I said— You know I didn't mean it."</p><p>"But they were true."</p><p>The Gryffindor looked helpless. "They're not—"</p><p>Taehyung turns around. He's late for Charms. If he leaves now he might be able to make it in time. He was about to walk away when a familiar grip halts him from doing so. "Let me go."</p><p>Jungkook's grip on the Slytherin's arm tightens a bit, but not enough to hurt. Just enough to ensure that Taehyung won't leave without listening to what he has to say. "What I said back then," Jungkook starts. "You know you're a thousand times more than that. I was mad because you just made it clear how you think of me." Jungkook huffs out a laugh, not a hint of joy in it and it makes Taehyung's gut twist.</p><p>Seokjin had said that the Headmaster had performed Priori Incantato for Jungkook's wand and saw that it wasn't Jungkook who caused the jinx to have the Bludger attack Taehyung. Not to mention, Jungkook was even heading the investigation to find out who the culprit is. Taehyung had felt bad about what he said. He didn't even know <em>why </em>he said it. And so he spends days trying to think about how he would confront the Jungkook without the feeling of embarrassment and guilt gnaw upon him.</p><p>But then he remembers what Jungkook said, what others really think of him, and thought that this was the perfect timing to cut ties completely. Jungkook doesn't need to apologize for his words, neither does Taehyung. What he needs to do, though, is to thank the Gryffindor for saving him. And he did. What he did not expect is for Jungkook to follow him around like this seemingly <em>try </em>to fix the rift between them through ways Jungkook knows how.</p><p>Taehyung doesn't know how to feel.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Taehyung," Jungkook apologizes, and it feels as if he's speaking to Taehyung for the last time before letting go of the Slytherin's arm and walking towards the opposite direction of the Charms classroom. </p><p>The Slytherin clenches his jaw before calling out to the Gryffindor, who immediately turns around, a flash of hope etched across his face.</p><p>"The classroom is this way," he tells the Gryffindor, pauses to think his next words carefully before saying, "Let's go together. We're already late." And he knows it's highly unnecessary, but he holds his hand out for Jungkook to take and he half-expects the other would push it away. But to his astonishment, Jungkook takes it, takes his hand and laces their fingers together.</p><p>The Charms classroom erupted into a series of poofing explosions when the professor saw the two students walk in <em>late </em>together, hand in hand.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung and Jungkook's animosity against each other has been dramatically toned down afterward. By seventh year, one would think they're the best of friends. It was ever the surprise for first year students when the older ones recount the events where the Slytherin and Gryffindor almost set an entire tower on fire, or how a food fight is one of the annual rituals that happen every start of the year feast, or how the majority of the students had learned to curse because of a certain Jeon Jungkook.</p><p>Their competitiveness on the Quidditch field however was as fierce as ever. The two captains had both taken the Quidditch cup, having the exact same cumulative score during their sixth year. Contrary to popular belief, Taehyung and Jungkook didn't seem to have a problem with sharing the recognition, disappearing the entire day while their Houses celebrated in glory.</p><p>Gossips about Taehyung and Jungkook could still be heard throughout the castle, whether it be about their six-year-long animosity, or that they are secretly dating. Taehyung pays these no mind as he rushes past the castle halls, half an hour late for Potions.</p><p>Why Jimin hadn't woken him up is beyond him but he'll have his friend face his irritation later on.</p><p>Taehyung enters the Potions classroom, out of breath with his hair still disheveled and his satchel thrown haphazardly over his shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm late."</p><p>The professor gives him a quick wave of dismissal, telling him to come in. Before he does so, however, his nostrils flare as a certain <em>fruit </em>makes its way through his nostrils. </p><p>The entire room smells like <em>peaches</em>.</p><p>Still in a daze, Taehyung gives Jimin a quick glare (who only smiles at him sheepishly) before walking towards his and Jungkook's table. The Slytherin was busy cutting up some ingredients to even acknowledge Taehyung. The Slytherin takes a quick peek at the cauldron to see pinkish colored liquid bubbling, a trail of silver swirling at the surface. </p><p>Taehyung inhales. <em>Are they brewing a peach-scented potion? </em>But Taehyung doesn't see and peach in sight. Jungkook was using normal ingredients. He inhales again. The scent had always been pleasant—</p><p>"Does it smell that good?" Jungkook chides beside him, not even meeting his eye as he crushes an ingredient to shreds.</p><p>Taehyung hums, feigning nonchalance as he answers, "Smells like peaches."</p><p>Jungkook halts in his ministrations before turning to Taehyung with a confused look. "Peaches?"</p><p>"Yeah? It smells like your shampoo in here."</p><p>The look on Jungkook's face was unreadable and Taehyung was about to ask what was wrong when their professor clears her throat. </p><p>"Mr. Kim, since you arrived late in my class, I'm expecting you already know what potion we are brewing today."</p><p>Funny because Taehyung hasn't encountered a potion that smells like sweet, freshly harvested peaches, pleasant and ingrained in Taehyung's mind for who knows how long. He wracks his brain for any possible answers but comes to a blank. This is the first time he fails to answer a question thrown at him during Potions.</p><p>"Mr. Jeon," the professor calls out. "Would you be so kind and tell Mr. Kim what potion we are brewing today?"</p><p>Taehyung feels his soul leave his body when Jungkook, in the faintest voice possible, answers, "Amortentia."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>Jungkook nods. "Yeah."</p><p>Taehyung wishes the ground would swallow him whole.</p><p>The professor gives them an unimpressed look. "Earlier, Mr. Jeon had defended you saying that you weren't late for my class with a reason that he <em>smelled </em>your scent when he came in the classroom." She presented them her own cauldron. "I brewed this before class. Am I right to assume that this was what you smelled earlier, Mr. Jeon?"</p><p>Jungkook doesn't answer. Taehyung tries to recover from the shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Jungkook."</p><p>The Gryffindor continues to walk away from him.</p><p>"<em>Jungkook</em>."</p><p>"What?" </p><p>Taehyung huffs out a breath. He had chased the infuriating bastard across the castle right after their Potions class had ended. The Slytherin tries to regain his breath. "Say—" He pants. "Say something."</p><p>"<em>You </em>say something," Jungkook demands. </p><p>"What do you want me to say?" Taehyung asks. </p><p>"What do <em>you </em>want me to say? I don't even know what to tell you at this point."</p><p>Taehyung attempts to calm the erratic beating of his heart. "So it's true, then."</p><p>"What's true?"</p><p>"That you like me." The Slytherin had said with such finality because there's no way Jungkook would be able to deny something that's already out in the open like this.</p><p>Jungkook replies after a heartbeat, two heartbeats. "And so what if I do?"</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>The Gryffindor glares at him. "Well? What about you? What do you have to say for yourself."</p><p>Taehyung tries to recover his bearings. "We're idiots."</p><p>Jungkook snorts. "You're a bigger idiot out of the two of us."</p><p>"Now that I think about it, I think you're right."</p><p>"Are you actually agreeing with me?" Jungkook asks, staring at the Slytherin incredulously.</p><p>"I am if I want to actually get you to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend."</p><p>The Gryffindor blinks. "But we always go to Hogsmeade together during weekends."</p><p>And maybe Jungkook is a bigger idiot out of the two of them. "It's different."</p><p>"How come?"</p><p>Taehyung regrets why he hadn't realized this before, hadn't seen the way Jungkook's attention had always been on him and how his thoughts were always subconsciously occupied by a certain Gryffindor, how Taehyung manages to think about Jungkook most of the time, regardless if it's thinking about the spells he'll use for their next duel, more sparring techniques, Quidditch, how's Jungkook's Potions homework is holding up, how his every being is always, <em>always</em>, consumed by a particular Gryffindor.</p><p>And Taehyung realizes that what he had felt back when he was in fourth year wasn't mere envy to the thing Jungkook possesses that he doesn't. How he's never bothered to return Jungkook's coat and it's been <em>years </em>since. How the mere mention of Jungkook had his gut twisting in an unfamiliar yet welcome swirl.</p><p>"Because this time, I'm asking you out."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope everyone liked it tbh i never thought i would be able to finish this in time but thank you so so much for reading and to the one who made the prompt! i hope i was able to fulfill your expectations (prayer circle).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>